Secret Life: College
by Blood.and.Cherriesx
Summary: Sequel To College! How bad can College really get when you have to go back? Well, add to the fact that Jasper's losing himself, Jacob falls for Rosalie, and Bella and Edward's relationship begins to tumble down hill. My guess is pretty bad.
1. Back To School

**Secret Life: College**

**Chapter **_One, Back To School_

* * *

I collapsed on my bed with such force that it shook slightly, making me giggle. Edward walked over and stood at the foot of the bed, trying to take off my boots. About 6 hours ago, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Leah and I were at the club, and the girls forced me to wear a skimpy red dress with high black boots, my hair let down and some make-up. Alice did a pretty good job at giving me eyeliner, mascara, some foundation and a little bit of blush considering my skin is so pale. She put on some red eyeshadow and darkened the top of my lids with dark red eyeliner. My bright blue eyes stood out with all of the red, and Alice, Leah and Rosalie thought I looked best in red. So I went for it. Now, my feet were killing me.

Edward took off my boots with ease and ran his hands up my legs. I took off the straps of my dress and his hands roamed my legs, slowly working their way up to my dress. I giggled and he tugged on the ends until I was just in my bra and really, short shorts. My eyes were starting to get droopy and my vision was slowly clouding. I could make out that the others were in the lounge room watching a movie, but the movie I did not know of. I was too tired. Edward lifted me up bridal style and placed me at the top of my bed, bringing the doona over me. He smiled. "Night baby."  
I yawned loudly. "Night." He kissed my forehead and exited the room, closing the door behind him. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

*******

I opened my eyes as soon as my alarm clock rung in my ears. Ugh, why is my alarm clock on? I took a deep breath and yawned, rubbing my eyes and hopping out of bed. I walked out of the room to find everyone, and I mean everyone, a.k.a Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Leah AND Jacob in the lounge room, fast asleep. Well, Leah wasn't, she was in the kitchen making hot chocolates. And by the look of how many there were, she was being openly generous and making one for everyone. I walked into the kitchen and smiled, taking one cup of hot chocolate. "Thanks, and morning Leah."  
She smiled. "Morning. How are you this morning?"  
"Good," I nodded. "You?"  
"I'm good."

I heard crackling until Mr Nickle's voice sounded over the microphone.

_"Hello, and good morning everyone. To all of the students, school will resume this morning. Thank you."_

I groaned. "Nooo."  
"Ugh," Leah shook her head and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "I agree with you. Well, I guess we better wake up the others. Especially the girls," she giggled.  
I giggled too. "Definitely."

We left our hot chocolate's on the table and walked over to the lounge room. I leaned over to whisper in Leah's ear. "I'll get the boys, you get the girls. Kay?"  
"Kay," she whispered back.  
I leaned over and looked at the boys on the couches. The girls had brought pink and blue bean-bags and were fast asleep on there. It was so cute. I frowned and grabbed out my phone to take a quick photo. _Click._I chucked my phone on the table, careful not to break it and settled for Emmett first. He was sleeping soundly on his back. he was wearing a hot, black singlet and his boxers. Jeez. I climbed up onto his stomach and leaned over to whisper into his face, "Eeeemmmetttt?"

Nothing.

I frowned and pinched his cheeks. He grumbled and opened his eyes, smiling. I pinched his cheeks again, loving how his dimples showed so cutely. "Morning sleepy boy."  
"Ahh heyy Bella babes."  
"We've got class. Go get dressed," I slapped him on the stomach and got off of him, walking over to Jasper. Emmett, check. I glanced over at Leah who had somehow, gotten both of the girls out of bed and they were walking out of the room to go to their dorm and change. I smiled at her and told her to get dressed while I worked on the other two boys.

I did the same ministrations as I did with Emmett, whispering in his ear. "Jazz!"

Nope. Nothing.

He was wearing a white button-up shirt and faded blue, torn jeans. His golden locks were scruffy and he had a cute, smile plastered across his face. Damn, he must be having a good dream. I scooted closer and whispered louder in his ear. "Oi, Jasper!"  
"Mmm?"  
"Wake up sleepy-head."  
"Mmm mum I don't wanna go to school. 5 more minutes," he grumbled. Aw, that's cute.  
I sighed and started tugging on his hair and talking normally now. "Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. JASPER!" I sung, giggling a little bit.  
His eyes fluttered open and buldged into freakin' coconuts. I laughed, and he copied my tone by saying, "Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. BELLLLAAAHHHH!"  
I rolled my eyes. "Come on. We have class so go and get dressed."

"Ugh, fine." He pushed me off of him and ran into his room to shower and change. I huffed proudly and walked over to where Edward was laying on his stomach on the smallest couch. Aw, poor Edward. He must be extremely uncomfortable. I sighed and sat on his stomach before lightly slapping his cheeks. "Edward? Come on, we have class."  
"Later baby," he muttered, slightly opening his eyes. I rolled my eyes and kissed him softly.  
"No, now. Go have a shower and get dressed."  
He raised his eyebrow. "Have a shower with me?"  
I rolled my eyes again. "No. Now go!" I rolled off of him and ran into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

I scurried through my closet and settled for a white tee with the word 'Delicious' written in cursive red writing, and a pair of jeans and blue converses. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, stripping and jumping in the shower. I turned the water on high, to allow the hot water to relax my muscles and calm me from the night before.

**_***_**

Getting dressed, I walked back into the bathroom and search through my make-up. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and tied the side of my shirt up. I put mascara on, some eyeliner and clear lip gloss. I smiled into the mirror and walked out, holding my cell, keys and money in my small purse. **(Outfit on profile)**

I was surprised to see all of the girls dressed and ready. Rosalie was wearing jeans, black stiletto heels and a white singlet that said, 'You can't touch this sh*t' in black writing. I giggled. She had red lipstick and mascara, eyeliner and dark eyeshadow on, her hair was out and straight, flowing beautifully past her shoulders. Alice, however looked completely different. She was the tiniest of the group. Her hair was sticking out in all different places, clear lip gloss and mascara, eyeliner and green eyeshadow. She was wearing a white silk, long-sleeved shirt with a dark emerald green vest and jeans shorts. She was wearing green ballet flats. How cute.

I glanced over at Leah to see she had her up up and to the side. It was extremely curly, giving the impression she curled it. her eyelashes were long and think with mascara, eyeliner and blue eyeshadow with sparkly lip gloss. She was wearing a sky blue tank top and a skirt down to her mid-thigh. She was also wearing ballet flats. I smiled and walked over to finish off the hot chocolate that Leah had re-heated for us all. "Yum. You all look beautiful," I laughed.  
"Not as good as you Bells," Emmett sounded from the door. I turned to see the three boys looking as hot, or should I say, as sexy as ever.

Emmett was wearing long dark jeans with a pair of sneakers, and a black singlet. Jasper was wearing a white singlet with faded blue jeans and sneakers, and Edward was wearing a dark button-up shirt with white stripes, with the words, 'Fuck me' written on the front. I rolled my eyes. and walked over, smiling at them. "Nope, that's an understatement. You look.."  
Rosalie, Alice AND Leah cut me off. "Hot?"  
"Sexy?" Leah added.  
"Down right fucking bangin'?" Alice laughed. I giggled and kissed Jasper and Emmett on the cheek, and Edward on the lips before we all walked over to the door. I opened it to see Jacob in front of me.

"Oh, hey Jake!" I said cheerily, hugging him. He pulled back and smiled.  
"Hey Bells. And everyone..too many names," he laughed. "You guys ready?" I nodded. Jacob was wearing a dark grey, tight shirt expressing his muscles and black jeans with sneakers. He had some stubble on his chin and cheeks and his hair was messy, which made him look like he was apart of the group. "Damn," he muttered. "Bells, you and the girls look amazing."  
"Thanks."

We all walked down the halls until we reached the buggy and we all went our separate ways to our classes. Well crap! This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you so MUCH for reading College and I do hope you like the sequel.**

**Review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	2. Art

**Secret Life: College**

**Chapter **_Two, Art_

* * *

I sighed and grabbed my scheduele out of my pocket. Great, I have Art first. Oh well. I smiled cheerily over in Leah's direction and laughed, "We have Art!"  
"Yeah I know. I wonder what dorky thing Mr Varner asks us to draw now!" We both laughed.  
We walked down the hallway towards Art block when Leah's phone rang. She held up a hand as if to say, 'I'm sorry, just be a minute' and took 3 paces back and held the phone up to her ear.

Her expression changed from happy, to worried, to sadness, to anger, and then finally, to guilt. I frowned and leaned against the hallway wall, watching her wearily.

"Hey mum! Dad! How are you?"

...

"Yeah classes are starting in five."

...

"I'm fine."

...

"Yeah I've been having fun with the girls and the guys."

...

"You know? Emmett, Edward, Jasper? Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Jacob."

...

"Yeah the-..oh fuck."

...

"No mum I didn't.."

...

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realise!"

...

"Yeah I will. Bye."

She sighed and hung up, her hand hanging low. She walked up to me at the quick pace, and we rounded the corner towards the Art building in silence.

* * *

**Leah's Point Of View** _(Phone Call)_

* * *

I picked up the phone and held it to my ear.

"Hey mum! Dad! How are you?"  
It sounded like they were on speaker. _"Yes, we're good darlin' Have you been going to class?"  
_"Yeah classes are starting in five."  
_"Good, good. How have you been? Coping well with your roomate and classes and everything?" _Mum asked in her worried tone. It made my heart fly. I smiled.  
"I'm fine."  
_"Great. I hope you're not dilly-dallying are you?" _I could just imagine dad raising his eyebrow at me, and I would naturally laugh. It's a natural response to my father.

"Yeah I've been having fun with the girls and the guys."  
_"The boys?"_ Mum sounded confused.  
"You know? Emmett, Edward, Jasper? Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Jacob."  
There was silence on the phone until I heard mum muttering. _"Emmett, Edward, Jasper. I've heard those names before. Why do they so- Oh!" _She gasped, and my dad yelled at the top of his lungs, _"EMMETT! EDWARD! JASPER!"_

_"You mean the boys that ran you out of that Boarding School in London Ileana?" _Mum sounded irritated, and I can just imagine the disappointment showing upon her face.  
"Yeah the-..oh fuck."  
_"Did you even realise you had a boyfriend? Or did you forget about Jace and overcome your difference with those..those...hooligans," _Mum spat.  
"No mum I didn't.."  
_"So you went off and completely forgot about the man who has stuck by you since those rotten boys broke your heart, and you repay him like this?_

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realise!"  
Mum took a deep breath and I heard the phone crackle a little. _"I know sweetie. But I think it's best you ring him..and end it for good if this is where you're headed. Do not forget to visit next weekend. Bye."  
_"Yeah I will. Bye," and we both hung up.

I slowly strode over to Bella and we walked in silence towards the Art rooms.

* * *

**Jasper's Point Of View**

* * *

I walked with Alice towards the field. Turns out, we both have Track and Field together. We walked along in silence and arrived at the field, when the teacher told us to run 4 laps around the field, then stretch, run once more and we can relax. What fucking fun. And also, we had to wear red shorts, and a white top with a picture of a Panther on the front. Gayyyy!

Everybody else ran off and that left Alice and I alone. I smiled and held my hand out, still running. She took it, giggling. We ran 3 laps of the field in silence until she tripped over her shoelace and face-planted the ground. My eyes widened and I quickly jogged to her side, kneeling on the ground. "You okay?"  
"Ugh," she grumbled and propped herself on her elbow. She had a cut on her forehead, and her face was slightly covered in dirt. I sighed and helped her up.  
"You okay?" I repeated.  
"My ankle hurts," she whined. I grabbed her arm and wrapped it around my neck, wrapping my arm around her waist as we started walking slowly off the field. We managed to make it back to the drink stand before the coach/teacher stopped us.

"What's happened?"  
Alice cringed and held tighter. "I fell."  
"Yeah, do you mind if I take her to the nurses office?"  
Teach frowned. I call her teach, because her name is Tina Peach..yeah, some fucked up name she has but it suits. "You're never this..helpful .."  
"I know," I chuckled. "-can I?"  
"Sure."

We walked through the hallway towards the dressing rooms. I brought her to the boys dressing rooms and set her down on the seat in front of my locker. "Be back in a sec," I rushed to the girls dressing room without awaiting her response. I scanned along the lockers and settled for the number, 27, which was written on her Jersey and her birthday, that I had recently found out. I punched it with my fist and it jerked open. Smiling smugly, I reached into the locker and grabbed the outfit she was wearing before, her make-up and brush and shut the door. I jogged back to the boys locker room and handed her the clothes. "Here."  
She smiled. "Thanks."  
I frowned and walked over to my locker and jerked it open with my fist, considering I wasn't fucked to use the code to open it. Alice smirked. "Uh Jazz?"  
"Ya ha?" I asked, without turning around. I grabbed out my clothes and started to take off my shirt when I realised Alice still had a cut on her forehead. Hmm. I smiled and ran towards the back of the room to grab the first aid kid.

The good thing is, I was good at first aid because I used to play soccer as a kid, and I've helped maintain Emmett, Edward and my own health during our little drug problems. But the bad thing is, I was nervous. I was sure I might fuck something up, like I did with Bella. I brought the first aid kid back towards Alice, who I realised had already changed. Her make-up was still smudged. I chuckled and grabbed out a cloth and wet it from the taps, handed it to her so she could start rubbing the make-up off.

Once she was done, she smirked again. "I look so eww without make-up."  
"You look beautiful," I said calmly and wet another cloth. I gently pressed it against the cut on her forehead, getting rid of the excess blood around it.  
She flinched a little. "Thanks. How are you so..ahh...good at this?"  
"Sorry. I used to play soccer and...with our drug problem..and uh-" She cut me off.  
"Enough said." I rubbed the cloth over her cut softly and pulled away, looking for a bandage or something I could place over it.

I found one, _one!_ in the kit. I frowned. Why would there only be fucking one? I groaned and softly placed it on the cut. I pulled away and smiled. "Done."  
"Thanks. Again."  
I stood up and looked down at myself. "I need to change." I hated the P.E outfit, it was so shit. And for college! Like what the fuck. I walked back over to my locker and took off my shirt, and stripping off my shorts. I ran to the shower, running past Alice. I didn't realise she was still there. I stood there, frozen, until she burst into a giggle fit.

"Nice boxers Jazz." I looked down. Oh fuck! I was wearing a pair of Bella's boxers. Wait, WHAT?! "How did you get Bella's boxers she sometimes wears to bed, hey?"  
"Fuck, fuck, shit, dammit," I mumbled and started pacing. "How the fuck did I end up with them? She ended up with mine! Oooohhh!" I smashed my forehead with my hand, realising.  
"What is it?"  
"Back when I was at the cops station, Bella came dressed in my boxers. She obviously left hers there, and I washed them and...yeah."  
The boxers were black, covered in purple and white unicorns, blue and pink hearts and silver and gold stars. I blushed and ran to the shower, quickly rinsing off before changing back into my clothes and walking calmly over to Alice. She had fixed her make-up and hair.

"Gorgeous," I mumbled quietly and sat next to her.  
She blushed and pulled a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. I leaned forward slowly, my eyes closing as our lips touched gently. My hand moved up to tilt her chin up towards me, as her hand lifted to wrap around my neck. I moaned and scooted closer as the electrifying feeling burst through me from our kiss. I heard someone clear their throat. We jerked apart as we saw Teach standing there, her hand on her hip, tapping her foot impatiently. "You're excused for the rest of the lesson. Now go..before I catch you again," and with that, she stormed off.

I chuckled and lifted Alice up, as we walked out of the change rooms and towards our next class. Unfortunately, we weren't together, but we still had ten minutes until our classes started though.

* * *

**Heyy everyone!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**Review.**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	3. Art Part 2: Broken

**Secret Life: College**

**Chapter **_Three, Art Part 2: Broken (Bella's Point of View)_

* * *

The teacher was out so we had a substitute. So class was beginning to reach to the top of the Boredom Scale times one million. Leah still wasn't talking, and I was sitting there with my head on the desk, my eyes closed and counting the little stars beneath my lids. I sighed and lifted my head abruptly, turning to Leah who was seated on my left. She was staring at the black board with a blank expression plastered on her face. I got up and waved my hand in front of her face; sitting again.  
"Hmm?" Leah inclined her head and frowned at me.  
"What's wrong? What was the call about?"  
She sighed and I thought I saw her eyes were slowly becoming sparkly, but I put that thought away and concentrated on what she was going to say. "It's Jace. And Emmett."  
"I don't understand," I raised my brow.  
"I told mum I was with Emmett again, and she told me to ring Jace and end it. My boy..friend," she said slowly, looking down at the table. I got up and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her back. "Aww it's okay honey. You'll work things out."  
"I know. It's just, he's been there for me for years and now I'm just bailing on him. I feel horrible," she reached out and hugged me back.

"Hm you'll work it out. I promise."  
"Just like how you worked it out between Jasper and Edward."  
She didn't say it like a question but I felt the need to answer her anyway. "Nothing like that. You're better than I am. You can..you don't stuff things up. I'll be here for you," I squeezed her shoulder. "Ask the teach and go outside and ring him. The sooner, the better," I smiled.  
"Mkay. Be back in a minute." She got up and walked over towards the teacher's desk. Miss Mable, as she calls herself, nodded and Leah excused her self from class.

* * *

**Leah's Point Of View**

* * *

I walked out of the classroom while I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Dozens of things were currently running through my mind. Hate. For myself because I didn't realise I still had a boyfriend. Regret. For not ending it with Jace sooner, because as soon as I saw Emmett, sparks began to trundle their way through my head. Love. I still loved Jace, but I didn't want to hurt him anymore. I sighed and flipped open my phone, searching through my contacts until I found his. I pressed the green button and held the phone up to my ear, anxiously awaiting his response.

_"Leah! Why havn't you called me?! You know we go hang around each other at this stupid college, what's up?" _He babbled. I smiled. He babbled when he was nervous, but he was a pure gentleman.  
"Uh, Hey Jace. Yeah, I've been pretty busy which Is why I havn't called. But there is something I rang for.."  
_"What's wrong baby?"_ His concerned voice sounded after a moment of silence. Maybe he was considering about dumping me first. Yeah, that was it.  
"It's about us." I started casually, but I knew that this wasn't going to go well.

_"Leah, you can talk to me."  
_I sighed, took a deep breath and said. "I don't think we should be together anymore."  
There was a long silence before I swear I heard him sigh and sniffle. His hoarse voice picked up the phone. _"What are you trying to say?"  
_I sighed again. "Please don't take this the wrong way."  
_"Do you love me?"_ His question caught me completely off guard, almost making my knees weak. My heart thumped inside me. I had to do this.  
_"Do you love me?__"_ He repeated.

"No, Jace. I don't. I'm so sorry, it's.."  
He cut me off. _"It's fine. I understand. I'll talk to you later."_  
"Jace!" I yelled into the phone, my heart racing. If he left now, there was no way we could get along anymore.  
_"What? I just have one question. Why? We've been through so much.._" His voice cracked on the last two words. He was right. He's always been right. I honestly didn't want to hurt him, but I do love him. And I need to set him free.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I do need to tell you the truth. Do you remember the first time we met, and how traumitized I was from leaving London Boarding School?"  
He didn't even hesitate, though his voice was sharp. _"Yes. Because those fuckheads, Emmett, Jasper and Edweiner hurt you."  
_I smirked at his nickname for Edward and said, "They're here."  
_"I know."  
_"I'm in love with Emmett, Jace," I said softly, rubbing my temples to try and cure the incredible pain forming as a headache.  
_"You what?"  
_I closed my eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry."  
_"No, forget about it. I'm glad you told me. You know I hate living a lie. And living a lie means secrets...we never keep secrets. I love you Leah.."_ And he hung up.

* * *

**Jacob's Point Of View**

* * *

I took a deep breath and dove into the freezing cold water beneath me. The water rippled above the surface as my head popped up to see dozens of teenagers jumping in after me. I was wearing a pair of dark blue board-shorts to my knees and no shirt. Reynah, Liam, Caitlyn, Zack, Joel, Jordan, Michael, Zoey, John and Rosalie were just about to jump in. Rosalie was wearing a bright pink and white striped bikini with the traditional College swimwear shirt over the top. A red panther emblem in the center. Her fringe was pinned to the side with bobby-pins and her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, showing off her beautiful, sparkling violet eyes. I say violet because they were such a clear, shiny blue, that you could see a tint of purple hidden in the depths of her eyes. I stood close enough to her at the club to notice how beautiful she really was.

She laughed, showing her white teeth that shined underneath the lights of the gym. She smiled in my direction and waved to Reynah and Caitlyn, before swimming over towards me. My heart started racing immediately as she closed the distance between us, leaving a few inches; just enough so I could touch her. She laughed again and quickly hugged me, her warm hands touching my bare back. I smiled. "Hey Rosie. How you goin'?"  
"I'm great! The water is so nice," she moved her fingers through the water and spun around once before giggling and turning back to me. "You?"  
"I'm great," I laughed. "How about this ay? We get practically free time for 60 minutes in the pool."  
She winked at me, clicking her tongue and trying to hide a mischievious smile. "Yeah babe, _free_ time."  
I laughed. She laughed. I felt her hand brush against mine. I looked down into the water and frowned, then looked back up at her again. "Come with me," she said and tugged on my hand.

* * *

**Tehehe had to leave it there.**

**Got really tired.**

**I'll try and update soon.**

**Review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	4. Near and Far

**Secret Life: College**

**Chapter **_Four, Near and Far (Jacob's Point Of View)_

* * *

We walked into the locker rooms, Rose still tugging on my hand. We reached the changing rooms in the girls locker-room and she pushed me up against a bunch of lockers. I groaned, shaking my head vigorously. She smiled and sat down on the seat in front of me, grabbing a towel and draping it over her neck, drying her hair. I smiled as her hair started slowly turning into curls. "What?" She frowned, letting her hand drop to her side.  
"Oh, it's your hair," I laughed.  
She glared and shook her head. "Whatever. So Jakey," she got up, draping the towel around my neck and smiling at me. I must admit, that was quite sexy. Her hand trailed down my chest slowly, biting her lip. "When was your first kiss?"  
What the hell? Did she ju-OH! "Well, maybe a year ago. Havn't dated in a while. What about you Rose?"  
She leaned forward toward my ear and whispered, "I was fourteen," she kissed my earlobe, then trailed her lips along my jaw. "It's been a while," she whispered again, then she pulled away and looked down at her feet.

I frowned and took a step forward. Unfortunately, she copied my actions and moved a step back. I sighed. "What's wrong sweetheart?"  
"What I mean, when I said, 'It's been a while'..is, it's been a while since I've fallen in love."  
I smiled sadly and sat down. She sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "What do you mean?"  
"The last relationship I had didn't go so well. Robert -that's what his name was- cheated on me with my friend Jessica, and he told her that he broke up with me already, so she went along with it. Of course I forgived her, it's been over two years but I'm afraid to fall in love again."  
"Aww, honey," I kissed her forehead and pulled her onto my lap. She flinched a little and looked sadly at me with her beautiful violet eyes. Tears were building in the corners oh her eyes.  
"Don't cry," I kissed her cheek. "I would never hurt you. I promise."

"That's what he said," she laughed lightly and looked away.  
"You seem so confident."  
She turned back and smirked. "It's just an act, I like to have fun," she retorted.  
"I will never, ever hurt you." I repeated.  
"How do I know you won't..I don't know, cheat on me like he did!" She screeched, jumping off my lap and walking over to the lockers. I stood up just as she started bashing her head against the lockers continuously. I placed my left hand on her waist, and my right hand on her shoulder and spun her around. "Because jerks don't do this unless they mean it."

I leaned forward and lightly brushed my lips against hers, awaiting her reaction. Her hand moved from her side, up to my neck and pulled me closer. I kissed her harder, pushing myself against her. My heart started racing furiously beneath my rib cage as I kissed her passionately, my hand moving in her hair. Let's face it, Rosalie is everything I've ever wanted.

I pulled away and smiled, wiping a strand of hair away from her eyes. I hugged her tight as I heard someone clear their throat. Not one person, but two. I whirled around to see Jasper and Bella staring at us with wide-eyes. Bella had her hand on her hip, tapping her foot impatiently and Jasper just looked dumbfounded. Well, hell!

* * *

**Jasper's Point Of View**

* * *

I was in math, and honestly, it was dogshit-fucking-boring! I grabbed a piece of paper from my pocket and leaned over to Emmett, "Oi, got a pen?"  
"Mhmm," he passed me a pencil.  
"Wh-" He cut me off.  
"Just fucking use it."  
I sighed and wrote:

_Don't feel too well. I need some air. 10 minutes max._

I threw the pencil back to Emmett and nodded at him while I stuck the paper in front of the teacher's face. "Sorry M-miss," I choked, clutching my throat for dramatic effect.  
"Just go," she sighed and waved me off. I grinned mischieviously and exited the room slowly. Walking down the hall, I started thinking about vacation, which happened to be about 2 months away. I closed my eyes -still walking- and changed the subject upon my mind to Alice. Her sparkling green eyes, her beautiful smile and-_Bang!_

_Oh hello floor, I don't remember falling. _I groaned and propped myself on my elbow as a pale figure with dark hair came into vision. But, my vision was blurred so I couldn't make out who it was. "Uh..hi?" I rubbed my eyes, sitting up.  
"Hey clumsy knight," they replied. I knew who this was. I knew that bell voice, hence the nickname. It was Bella.  
"Oh, hey Bells," I sighed, opening my eyes again. She was sitting next to me, staring at me intently. "What?"  
"Oh nothing, you just look like shit that's all," she laughed, scruffing my hair with her tiny hand.

"Great, thanks for the insult," I rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrist, placing it in her lap.  
"Fine," she pouted, getting up and walking away.  
"Wait...Bells!" I yelled, my hand in the air. She turned around and glared at me.  
"You said you didn't want any help!"  
I frowned. "I did not say that!"  
She walked towards me and stopped right in front of me, her hand on her hip. Typical. "You implied it."  
"Just help me up," she held her hand out, but then pulled away.

"What the fuck did I do NOW?" I yelled, utterly exasperated.  
"Please?" She raised her eyebrow, pulling her hair back with her hand.  
"Fine. **Please** help me up Bella."  
She giggled and held her hand out. I gripped her small hand with my large one and helped her, help myself up. There was no possible way someone as small as her could help a guy like me up by themselves.

I brushed myself off and smiled at her. She looked away. "What's wrong?" I took a step forward and grabbed her wrist softly, causing her to turn around and look at me.

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View**

* * *

Jasper grabbed my hand softly, forcing me to turn around. Thinking about what went on between us made me feel like shit. My heart was suddenly skipping beats, my breathing becoming shallow as I stared into Jasper's strikingly hypnotizing blue eyes. My chocolate brown eyes started watering as I stared deeper into his eyes. He smiled and stroked my arm soothingly. I gulped and thought about what happened. Everything that could possibly go wrong, already went wrong. And there was no way we could go back. Jasper never loved me, he loves Alice. I love Edward. But that doesn't mean I don't love Jasper either. I looked down, causing his smile to fade immediately.

"Beeellaa," he said and pulled me to his chest. My head rested in the crook of his neck as tears started silently flowing down my face and into his neck. His hand went up to my back and started soothingly stroking it. "I'm so sorry Bella."

*******

After talking for 20 minutes, we started walking towards the locker rooms. We walked behind the corner and stopped dead in our tracks as we saw Rosalie and Jacob hugging and making out. Jasper cleared his throat as my mouth dropped to the floor. I placed my hand on my hip and tapped my foot impatiently, glaring at the two standing before us.

* * *

**Emmett's Point Of View**

* * *

I sighed and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. Searching my contacts, I punched in Edward's number and txt him.

**Hey motherfucker.  
What's up?**

I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_Nothing._

**What's nothing?**

_I'm smoking._

**Ha, knew it.  
Bastard, buy me some.**

_Fuck no, get your own._

**From?**

_Bella_

My eyes widened as I re-read his answer. Isabella? Our Bella? He's got to be kidding me!

**What the fuck?!**

_I'm only kidding you asshole.  
Get some off Jasper, he's fresh with some._

**K**

_Stop txting me. I am..busy!_

**Smoking doesn't take up your entire life Edward.**

_Something else._

**Woah, spill brah!**

_Can't_

**Why?**

_Because I fucking said now leave me alone!  
I'm trying to deal with my love life here!_

I shut my phone and laughed inwardly. Love life. It did sound pretty awkward coming from him. I stared contently at the blackboard, hoping god will save me from this stupid maths class. God damn you Jasper Hale, should've written me a note too!

* * *

**Heyy!**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**I got bored tonight so I updated!**

**What is Edward doing that he won't even tell Emmett?**

**What is Jacob, Rosalie, Jasper and Bella gonna do?**

**Review and find out in the next chapter!**

**Review!!!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	5. Stupid In Love

**Secret Life: College**

**Chapter **_Five, Stupid In Love (Edward's Point Of View)_

* * *

_~Previous Chapter~_

I shut off the engine, rolling my window down as I stared at the breath-taking, white, two-story house that I once lived in with my mother and father before I moved to the shit-house called College. Memories started flooding back; not the good ones either. Fighting with Carlisle on the front porch, running away from home, getting stoned in front of Esme. All the memories that make my life so fucked up. I sighed and pulled a cigarette from my pocket just as my phone buzzed in my lap. I laughed and pulled it out of my pocket, to realise it was Emmett.

*******

I threw my cell on the front seat and slammed the door. Walking up to the door, I felt uneasy and dizzy. That was until Esme opened the door with a huge grin on her face. "Edward.." she whispered and pulled me into a motherly hug. I smiled and replied, "Hey mum," hugging her back softly. "You look happy."  
I waked into the house and smiled as I saw Carlisle sitting there with a blanket in his arms. I frowned. "What is Carlisle holding?" I asked Esme as we walked further toward the living room.  
"Edward, we've got some news. I..I've adopted. Carlisle announced that it was official I couldn't have any more children, so we adopted last week. Meet your new little sister, Carlie."  
My eyes grew wide in the middle of Esme's little 'speech' and my mouth dropped to the floor in astonishment. "You're bloody kidding me!" I burst out, unable to stop myself."  
"Edward, please, calm down."  
I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes. "You're right," I opened my eyes. "Sorry. I just, had some news too."

Esme picked up the little bundle of blankets, Carlisle was holding and brought it over to me. I sat on the couch opposite Carlisle and Esme as she placed the little bundle in my arms. I frowned and carefully hugged the bundle closer to me so she wouldn't fall. Esme walked over and sat next to Carlisle as I examined the baby I was holding. I pulled the blanket away from her face so I could see what she looked like. She had a cute, but big grin on her baby face. Her cheeks were puffed up with two little dimples on each side. She had blond curls on the top of her head. I looked into her mesmerising eyes to realise they were exactly like mine; emerald green. I smiled and tickled her belly.  
"Mum," I sighed. "She looks so much like..like," I hesitated.  
Carlisle finished for me. "You, Emmett and Jasper. We know, that's why we chose her. We wanted to have a baby that has some part of our sons to keep with us always, while you're off in college. Emmett's dimples.."  
"Jasper's curls.." Esme continued.  
I smiled. "And my eyes."

The baby giggled as I tickled her more. "You're a pretty little girl, aren't you?" She smiled.  
I frowned when a light bulb went off in my head. "Look, mum, dad...I have some news too."  
"What is it, son?" Carlisle said, concerned.  
I shifted uncomfortably for a second before blurting it all out in one breath.  
"I'm dating Bella and I wanted to bring her home this weekend."  
Esme's eyes grew wide and Carlisle just laughed. That was until realisation hit him.  
"You mean..the girl that bailed you and Jasper out of jail for fighting?"  
I nodded.  
"Jesus christ Edward," Carlisle rubbed his temples. Frustration clear on his features.

"Carlisle-" he interrupted me.  
"Don't get me wrong Edward, she is a lovely girl and I would love to have a chance to get to know her better. But isn't this jeopardising the relationship between you and Jasper?"  
I thought about this for a moment before answering. "I think he's fine with it."  
"Really? I mean, it's kind of obvious he has feelings for this girl Alice. But he's hurting too."  
"I know. Look, I want Bella to get to know my family, and...vice versa."  
Esme grinned. "That's a lovely idea Edward. We would love to meet Bella. Let's say, Friday?"  
"Sure. I must be going, have lunch soon."  
"You're missing college?" Carlisle asked disapprovingly.  
I laughed. "Sure, but what's to miss?" I said rhetorically and lifted Carlie off my lap, kissing her forehead and handing her back to my parents.

I walked to the door and hugged Esme, Carlisle and Carlie one more time before jogging to my Volvo and pulling away from the driveway. Waving goodbye, I turned on "Addicted" by Saving Able on the radio and relaxed on the way back to College.

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View**

* * *

Rosalie pulled herself out of Jacob's grip and smiled sadly, walking to her locker to get changed. That left Jacob. Jasper walked up to him and high-fives him for god-knows-what-reason and sat down. I walked up to him and frowned. "What's going on between you and Rosalie?"  
"Look, I like her. I'm gonna...take things slow. Don't..ruin things for me Bells," he laughed nervously and pulled me onto his lap. Anger found its way to Jasper's eyes, but he tried his hardest not to let it show on his entire face. It was obvious he was angry that Jacob was so 'close' to me but I couldn't care less. It was a friendly gesture, like he was my brother. Nothing more. He wouldn't do something to hurt Rosalie, and if he did, I'd have Jasper, Emmett or Edward punch him in the face.

"It's alright. Go get changed, I feel like going back to the apartment. Classes are boring the fuck outta me," I said and Jasper's anger suddenly faded, replaced by amusement and pride. "What?"  
"Jeez, the more you hang out with us, the more you sound like us baby. How 'bout we go to the pool at my parents' place for the rest of the day. Deal?"  
I shook off the feeling I got when he called me 'baby' but I felt obliged to do whatever he said today. "Sure. Sounds fun."  
"Alright, I'll go ring Emmett, you ring Edward and tell him to ring mum and dad. If you want to bring your girls, bring 'em. I feel like a small get-together."  
"Party?" Jacob and I replied in unison as Jacob left the room to get changed.  
Jasper nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialling Emmett's number.

I laughed and grabbed my cell, dialling Edward's number. He picked up on the first ring.  
_"Hey babe. How's it going?"_  
"Hey Edward. Everything's alright. Hey, Jasper and I thought it would be a good idea to hang at your parents' house for the afternoon and have a swim or something."  
He grumbled over the phone and laughed, then whined. _"Jesus, tell Jasper I was just there. And there's a surprise for him."  
_"Here, I'll give him the phone."  
_"Alright, talk in a sec Bells."  
_I handed the phone over to Jasper, while he gave me the phone to talk to Emmett.

"Hey Em."  
_"BELLA!"_ He shouted, me having to pull the phone a few inches from my ear.  
"Man Em, can you get any louder?" I paused and then said, "Nevermind."  
He laughed his booming laugh and said, _"So, you get to meet the parents'. How's it feel?"  
_I shuddered and replied nervously, "Yeah, sounds good."  
_"Don't be nervous. It'll be awesome. I'll meet you guys there in half an hour. I'll get Leah and Alice. Seeya Bella."  
_"Seeya."  
The line went dead.

* * *

**Jasper's Point Of View**

* * *

I sighed and grabbed the phone from Bella, who grabbed my phone to talk to Emmett. Holding the phone to my ear, I couldn't help but sense as if something was wrong. "What's up Edward?"  
_"Jasper..Esme and Carlisle adopted."  
_"Oh fuck, are you serious?"  
_"Yeah, but she's fuckin' gorgeous. Carlisle said that they wanted a kid that represented some part of us, so they had us with them even while we're off at College."  
_"How does that work?" I laughed.  
_"Carlie has Emmett's dimples, my eyes, and your blond locks man."  
_"Wow," I ran a hand through my hair. I couldn't imagine a little girl that looked like us, running around. Needless to say she's my new little sister. "That's..something."  
_"Yeah. Tell Emmett when he gets there,"_ he laughed_. "I was just there. S'pose I'll drive back and tell them we're coming."  
_"Yeah," I said, completely speechless. "Seeya later man."  
I hung up before he got the chance to say goodbye.

Fuck, I have a little sister. Holy mother-fucking god!

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**MyLifeIsEdwardCullen was the incredible brain for the previous chapter phrase, "Oh hello floor, I don't remember falling." You are awesome!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	6. Mad House

**Secret Life: College**

**Chapter **_Six, Mad House (Bella's Point of View)_

* * *

I walked out of my apartment with a small beach bag in hand. Locking the door behind me, I pulled my sunnies to the top of my head, pulling back my hair, and thre my keys and cell in my bag. Rosalie and Jacob couldn't make it. They were confined to detention after having spent so much time in the locker rooms. Emmett took Leah and Alice 10 minutes ago, and Edward was already there. That left Jasper and I to travel to his adoptive parents' house alone. Jasper and I had walked quickly up to the apartment to get changed, and unfortunately for me, Leah and Alice left me something to wear. Typical.

They had left me a plain white bikini, with a short matching skirt. The skirt was only five or six inches past my bikini hips, and it finished off with a half an inch scissor cut to make it look _sexy torn_ as Leah explained in her letter she left me. At the top of the skirt, was a pink braided material in the place of a belt, moving to the side and tied in a white bow. It was actually quite nice if it wasn't so expensive. **(Picture on Profile!)**

Alice left me a baby blue tank top and a faded denim skirt, reaching three quarters to my knee. She also left me a pair of white ballet flats. _Smart girl._ I picked out my own sunnies from the 5 pairs they left for me to choose, and of course, they were all designer and freaking expensive.

Once I finished choosing, I accidentally ran into Jasper who I hadn't noticed was standing at my door, about to knock. His hair was super-curly, giving him that cute, innocent look that I loved so much. Although he didn't act it sometimes. He was wearing a pair of white board shorts with faint, very thin navy blue lines. Also, on the back, the word Rush stood out on his ass. _Nice._ He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he had sunnies on so I was unable to see his eyes. He had a blue and green beach towel draped over his left shoulder, and a pink and purple towel draped over his right. Of course, the towel was for me, but he didn't say anything. Actually, ever since he spoke on the phone to Edward about 20 minutes ago, he never said a single word. He either nodded, or gestured things with his hands. I found it unusual but I left him to it.

Right now, we were 5 minutes away from our destination and I was getting pretty nervous. I fidgeted with my hands in my lap while I stared anxiously out the window, not caring or noticing anything around me. A cleared throat and a jerk of the car brought me back to reality. I whirled around and saw that we were parked upon a driveway of a magnificent, two story house. The house was painted brown, grey and white with a balcony overhead. The garage in front of me was build for 5 cars. Jesus christ! We were surrounded by a deserted road and nothing but trees. I stepped out of Jasper's silver Mercedes as we walked to the front door. The door was wooden and painted with the same, mahogany brown as the rest of the house. A picture of a lyrebird was etched within the glass. Flowers surrounded the door.

There was a small hammock/swing hanging from the roof to my left, facing the road and trees. Jasper lifted his hand slowly and knocked on the door once. A beautiful woman with mahogany, thick and wavy hair answered the door. She had pale skin much like the others, with light brown eyes. She was average height, and she was wearing a purple tank top and jeans. "Jasper!" She pulled him into a hug, which he returned lovingly. "Hello dear, I'm Esme."  
I smiled. "Bella."  
"Bella! I've been waiting to meet you!" She pulled me into a hug. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her and pulled away, staring into the house before me. "Please dear, come on in. The others are out the back."

Jasper tugged on my hand and pulled me through the house. We slowly walked through, giving me a chance to relish the feeling of the beautiful, and very expensive house. The walls were white, covered with random paintings of the earlier years and expressive arts. Occasionally, I would see a few pictures of the boys and the family. I walked past the living room, which had a massive flat screen tv, with 3 black leather couches, a glass coffee table in the middle and two fake ferns either side of the tv. I smiled. I kept walking, concentrating on where I was going so I wouldn't trip. The kitchen had an emerald stone marble bench top with white tiles and cupboards. The dining room had a small wooden table AND a large, family, two inch thick glass table with chairs. Let's face it, this entire house is absolutely amazing. What I would kill to have a house like this.

Without thinking, I blurted, "How did you afford a house like this?"  
Esme laughed. "Carlisle has been working for the hospital for years in different parts of the world. His father was a very successful businessman, so he inherited his money as well. I graduated College with a fashion degree and I was in the business for about 2 years. So you can see, we have quite a bit of money."  
"So do the rest of us," Carlisle walked in with a pink bundle in his arms. "Hello Bella. Finally, a better chance to get to know you. I'm so glad you're here," he hugged me with one arm carefully. I peeked over and saw that he was holding a baby.  
"Aww who's this?" I said a tickled the baby's cheek.  
"This is our adopted daughter, Carlie," Carlisle chanced a smile toward Esme.

Jasper stood there silently while he stared at the baby in Carlisle's arms. "May I hold?" I asked softly.  
Esme nodded. "Of course dear." She lifted Carlie from Carlisle's arma and brought her over to me. I took a hold of her, cradling her neck in my arm while my hand held her back, and my other hand cradling her bum; closer to me.  
"She's gorgeous. Aren't you honey?" I kissed her forehead.  
She giggled.  
Jasper cringed. "Jasper, you'll get used to it." Esme laughed.  
I only noticed something then. Carlie had Emmett's dimples whenever she smiled. Her eyes were a slight brighter version of Edward's emerald eyes, and she had Jasper's curly hair.  
"Aw!"  
"What is it?" Jasper asked, his voice straining.  
"She..she looks like the boys. Look Jazzy, she has your hair!" I giggled and reached out to grab his hand. First, he flinched but I glared at him. I grabbed his hand softly and brought it to Carlie's head, gently brushing her hair with his fingers.

I let go and watched as Jasper's facial expression changed from strained, to relaxed and happy. I smiled.  
"Let's go see the others," I said and we walked another 50 feet until we reached the door leading to outside. Jasper opened the door and allowed me to go first. Either it was because I was holding his little sister, or he was acting gentlemanly. I laughed inwardly and saw Emmett, Edward, Leah and Alice sitting outside at a glass table and chairs eating Doritos.

Carlisle shut the glass door behind him as we made our way over to the others. Emmett was the first to look up at me with a huge grin. "Carlie babes!" He yelled and got up, taking his little sister from me.  
"I take it he adores Carlie," I laughed.  
"Hey Bells," Emmett finished, winking at me. He held Carlie in his arms while Leah was snuggled against him. Jasper walked over and sat next to Alice, while Carlisle and Esme started to set up a shade for the pool. The pool around 12m by 6m. It was a concrete pool, with 3 sets of stairs in each corner. There was a large, hedge fence around 5m away from the pool. "This is so beautiful. I'd kill to live here," I said honestly, staring out at the trees. Although there wasn't much scenery, it was a beautiful place to live.  
"You're welcome to stay here any time you wish," Esme placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.  
I blushed. "Thanks."

* * *

**Hope you enoyed it!**

**Review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	7. Lips Of An Angel

**Secret Life: College**

**Chapter **_Seven, Lips Of An Angel_

* * *

I smiled and stripped off my skirt and shirt; down to my bikini. Esme and Carlisle were inside grabbing some vodka cruisers. It wasn't much alcohol, but it was enough to make the boys stop whining. Edward gladly went inside to fetch Carlie a milk bottle, while Leah and Alice were getting changed. So that left Emmett, Jasper and I alone outside. And they were staring at me. I felt my cheeks heat up as I made my way over to the pool. I heard heavy footsteps and a soft chuckle before I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up and throw me over their shoulder. I screamed and began moving my legs up and down, kicking and slapping the chiseled muscles of Emmett's back.

"EMMETT! STOP!" I laughed, still slapping. "PUT ME DOWN!"  
He laughed. "Not a chance Belly-boo."  
I lifted my head slightly to see Jasper trailing behind with a sexy grin on his face.  
I slumped over Emmett's shoulder until I was being hauled back over his shoulder. I tensed and held my breath as Emmett threw me into the pool. I sunk to the bottom, bubbles slowly rising to the surface. I brought my arms up and swam to the surface to see Emmett sitting on the edge of the pool, and Jasper getting ready to dive in. I smirked and moved to the edge so he could dive past me.

He lifted his arms over his head and leaned forward. Taking a step back, then forward and diving into the pool; splashing everywhere. He resurfaced a few seconds later and shook his golden locks, wetting my face. "Oi!"  
He winked at me. "You love it Darlin'."  
I rolled my eyes. "Of course I do Jasper." I turned to Emmett and grabbed his hand, interlocking our fingers. I used all my strength; but no luck. I interlocked my fingers into his other hand and pulled with all my might.  
Nothing.

The water rippled around me and I heard Jasper softly whisper in my ear. "I'll pull on you, and you pull on him. Edward's coming out now, I'll signal for him to push. 'Kay?"  
I nodded, hopefully Emmett wouldn't notice. I started rubbing soothing circles on Emmett's palm and he closed his eyes in relaxation.  
Perfect.  
I inclined my head enough to see Jasper wave a hand at Edward and signal to him to push Emmett forwards. Edward just nodded with a grin as Esme and Carlisle walked out. Edward handed Esme the baby and the bottle and he walked silently up to Emmett.

He nodded.  
Jasper nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly; but careful not to hurt or bruise me.  
I nodded.  
Jasper instantly started pulling on my waist with half of his strength and started slowly walking backwards towards the shallow end of the pool. I gripped harder on Emmett's hands as Edward took a step forward and pushed him into the pool. Jasper pulled me back so Emmett wouldn't run into me and he wrapped his arms securely around my waist, relaxing a little. I sighed and watched as Emmett fell in and resurfaced a minute later with a smirk on his face.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Jasper let go of me and moved away as Alice and Leah made their way outside in their bikini's. Alice was wearing a blue bikini; matching Jasper's gorgeous blue eyes. Leah was wearing a black bikini with a pink hibiscus on her ass and her right breast. I laughed and waved at her as Emmett stalked forward, with an expression that screamed 'PAYBACK!'

Jesus! This was the time where we'd hug and say, 'Truce'. But apparently Emmett had other ideas. Every step he took forward, I'd take back until I ran into the pool wall. I lifted my leg up onto one of the steps when Emmett stopped a few inches from me.  
"Ready Bella?" His deep, husky voice sounded next to my ear.  
"F-For what?" I stuttered, my heart racing. I lifted my head to see Leah, Alice, Jasper and Edward linking arms. They all jumped into the deep end of the pool, causing the water to ripple and splash around us. But Emmett never moved.

His hand moved behind my back, and he pulled on the string to my bikini as it fell loose from my chest. My eyes widened and I screamed, all the while as Emmett snatched it and jumped out of the pool, laughing his head off.  
"FUUU.." I trailed off, eyeing Carlisle, Esme and Carlie. I decided to change my words. "STUFF YOU EMMETT!"  
He didn't stop laughing. He clutched his stomach and fell on his knees. Leah and Alice blinked at me, moved their eyes to my chest, and nodded. My eyes widened more; if that were every possible, and I covered my chest with my hands.

Edward moved to my side, completely calm and took his shirt off. He wrapped it around my chest like a boob-tube and tied it at the back. I smiled and kissed his cheek, silently thanking him before Jasper, Edward and I jumped out of the pool. Carlisle and Esme nodded to me as we moved past them. Emmett was too busy laughing to even realise we were standing right behind him. Jasper and Edward pushed him to the ground and restrained him as I struggled to pull his pants off. He stopped laughing immediately and started kicking his legs, disabling me. "Oi Bella! Stop! I have no-" He was cut off when I pulled them off, and I couldn't help but fall to the ground with Edward and Jasper as Emmett's ass was exposed to the sun.

I clutched my stomach - still holding Emmett's board-shorts - as laughter erupted from my throat. Edward and Jasper immediately let go of him and fell on the ground. Alice and Leah stared in shock at Emmett's ass, then at me, and started laughing. Carlisle and Esme just shook their heads as Emmett lay there, obviously shocked and embarrassed.  
"Yo! You had to have realised how many chicks were with us when you decided-" Edward paused and laughed some more. Within a minute, he was out of breath, even to talk.  
Jasper laughed and continued with a high voice. "-to wear nothing underneath!"  
A small chuckled escaped Carlisles mouth as he spoke. "Yes son. You really need to consider things." Even he couldn't help himself. A round of laughter erupted through the entire outside area, even Esme and Carlie.

A few minutes later, Emmett carried enough courage to speak. "Could someone hand me my pants?" He asked in a strained voice. I rolled my eyes and got up. Jasper and Edward stood up and dove into the pool, leaving me helpless. "Thanks!" I yelled sarcastically. I reached over toward the BBQ where Emmett had hung his beach towel and I held it up in front of my eyes. Emmett slowly stood up, covering himself and took the towel. "Only if you hand me back my top!" I glowered.  
"Fine," he huffed and reached behind him. After a few seconds, he realised he had no pants on. Again. "Pocket."  
I laughed and reached into the back pocket of Emmett's board-shorts and retrieved my top. I chucked him his pants and he quickly got dressed.

I shivered as a cool breeze blew past. "Come here baby, I'll do it for you," Emmett laughed. I didn't noticed Leah was out of the pool until she whacked Emmett on the back of the head. "Ow! Babe!" Apparently, neither did Emmett.  
"Sorry," she laughed. "But you deserved it. That's Edwards job."  
Edward jumped out of the pool and took my hand. We walked around the corner where no one could see us and he smiled at me. I smiled back and turned around so my back was facing him, and i tried to lift his soaking, shirt off. "Here. Let me help." He moved his hands to my waist and squeezed, making me squirm a little in his grasp. He laughed and yanked his top over my head and handed me my bikini top. "Thanks."

I slipped it on and he tied it up. I turned around and kissed him softly. His hands moved from my waist to my ass and he gave it a little squeeze, causing me to moan in his mouth. "Not now, Edward," I said and pulled away.  
He grunted and walked away. I just laughed and walked towards the pool. I was about ready to jump in when a strum of strings brought my attention to the corner of the pool. Emmett and Edward were sitting on the stairs, half in water, half out. Jasper was sitting on the ground with his feet in the water, and a guitar in his hands.

Alice and Leah were standing at the sliding door with their bags in hand. I frowned. "Where are you going?"  
"Got a call from the principle. We have to be back for English; assignments," they said simultaneously with a laugh at the end.  
I giggled and walked over to hug them both. "Love you girls and good luck on your assignment.  
Leah hugged me back and said, "Love you too and thanks. See you back at the apartment."  
"I'll see you tomorrow Bells." Alice kissed my cheek and skipped off, her pixie-like hair bouncing when she moved. I laughed and turned to Carlisle, Esme and Carlie.

"Sorry about that," I said softly, rubbing Carlie's cheek in the process.  
"You're alright honey," Esme smiled, getting up and taking a firm hold on Carlie. "We'll just head inside for a while."  
I waved them off as they walked into the house and shut the sliding door behind them.

Jasper began strumming the strings on his guitar as soon as his parents disappeared. I turned around and head towards the direction of the boys, grabbing my beach towel on the way. I wrapped it cautiously around my body, shivering from the cold. I knelt down in between Edward and Jasper and leaned against Edward's shoulder. I stared at the guitar, while Jasper began to play the notes of a song I knew oh-so-well. Lips Of An Angel.

I smiled and looked up, staring contently at Jasper's expression before he started singing the lyrics.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

His voice broke a little with the last line, and I couldn't help but admire his courage to sing a song like this, although it was clear that he had trouble with it. Trouble with his love life. I decided to try and lighten the mood, and began singing the second verse with him.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

I frowned when Emmett lifted his head, one who was concentrating hard on the chords and lyrics of the song. Edward seemed to know the lyrics, because he and Emmett decided to join in on the rest of the song.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

I heard a sliding door open and close as Carlisle, Esme and Carlie approached us and smiled as they listened to us singing.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

As the last notes on the guitar died down, I looked up at Carlisle and smiled. "That was amazing. I swear you four should become a band."  
"We kind of already are," Emmett laughed and stepped out to retrieve his towel. "We play at the club sometimes."  
Esme hand a hand out, and I took is gingerly as she helped me out. Jasper and Edward soon followed.  
"Come on in dear, you can have a shower while I prepare dinner and we can talk." Usually, the whole 'talk' thing would've freaked me out, but considering how warm and welcoming Carlisle and Esme seem to be, I didn't have a problem with it.

I walked inside to grab my bag full of clothes. Edward smacked Emmett on the back of the head.  
"Ahh shit bro, what was that for?"  
"Just felt like it," he laughed. "Gimme some do."  
"No, fuck you." Emmett growled and pushed him up the stairs.  
"Language!" Esme yelled up the stairs. She walked up to me and smiled. "I don't know how you can put up with that."  
"Neither can I," I mumbled. She walked off and handed Carlisle the baby.

I could faintly hear Emmett and Edward bickering upstairs. "Yo fuckhead, gimme some D.O.P.E!" Edward yelled, specifically spelling out the words.  
"I'M RIGHT HERE DICK FACE!" Emmett yelled. It sounded as if Edward yelled in his ear. He probably deserved it. I shook my head and fiddled around in my bag, as the room fell silent. So silent in fact, it was as if this place was deserted. Emmett and Edward weren't bickering anymore, although I heard a shower upstairs. Carlisle and Esme were quiet; even the baby. Though the beautiful aroma of herbs and spices filled the air.

Boots hitting the floorboards, and the smell of smoke came from behind me. I whirled around to see Jasper looking the sexiest I've ever seen him. His hair was scruffy, he had faint shadows under his eyes, giving the impression he hadn't slept long. He was wearing a blue and white checked, country-like shirt with long sleeves, and a pair of faded blue, torn jeans. He was also wearing a pair of dark brown boots, making his Texas Heritage stand out perfectly.

At first I smiled, before I realised we only came in a few minutes ago. I frowned and looked him up and down as he slowly walked forward, taking a long drag of the cigarette that was in his hand. _So that was what the smoke smell was._ I took an involuntary step back and raised an eyebrow at him. "You dress quickly."  
"Took a quick shower and changed. Is that such a crime?" He said, his Texas accent flowing with the words as his husky voice filled the room. I didn't say anything, I just stared while he kept taking slow steps toward me.

"I miss you Bella," he said as he stopped right in front of me, his boot pounding on the floorboards. I swallowed hard and stared into his eyes; the eyes that I always seem to get lost in. _No, you love Edward!_ My mind screamed at me. I shook off the thought and said, "It happened, what? A week ago?" I smirked, moving my hands to his chest and attempting but failing to push him away so I could take a shower.

"That doesn't matter Bella. I can't decide!" He yelled. He moved his hands up to his hair and started yanking on it, his jaw clenched and unclenched and he closed his eyes. I took a step forward slowly, and as if he could hear me, his eyes flew open and he snarled. "Don't. Touch. Me."  
"Jasper-" He cut me off and grabbed my wrist.  
"Please-"

* * *

**Please what?**

**If you're eager to find out, PLEASE review and stay in tuned for the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	8. Cullen Catastrophe

**A/N: I know you all probably DIDN'T want me to over-complicate things but at the moment, this is how my story is planned. This chapter was probably unexpected to all of you, but I have a plan and there will be happy, memorably moments in this story, despite the bad, complicated things surrounding it. After this chapter, things start to settle down again until maybe the 15th chapter. Thank you to all of you who have read my story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. xoxo TwilightNatty**

**

* * *

**

**Secret Life: College**

**Chapter **_Eight, Cullen Catastrophe_

* * *

"_Please _don't do this. You don't love Edward," he said with a sparkle in his eye that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Not the good kind either. I let out an exasperated breath and said, "No Jasper, you're wrong. I _do_ love Edward." I stepped back, my back coming into contact with the table and chairs behind me. He had this menacing sparkle in his eye now, and I couldn't help but stare until he did _something_. Right at this moment, he was staring at me with a sad face, evil glint in his eye. I couldn't really do anything but wait. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, taking a few steps back.

"Jasper?"  
He instantly ran forward, grabbing me by the arms and flinging me against the wall. I tried to hold in the small sob that was threatening to escape. I collapsed to the ground in a small heap, and he stalked forward, kneeling before me.  
"I told you, not to talk to me, not to Touch. Me."  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "You never said not to 'touch' you," I pressed.  
"It was implied," he growled through clenched teeth and picked me up in one swift motion. He pressed me against the wall, and just at that moment, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle bolted into the room with looks of shock, hurt, and fury etched into each of their faces.

"Get away from her!" Edward growled and charged at Jasper with his fist. His fist connected with Jasper's jaw, knocking him to the ground. "Did I not teach you fucking lesson last time?"  
"You bastard! I wasn't going to hurt her! I was going to ask her a few questions but you INTERRUPTED ME!" Jasper burst into hysterics, rubbing his jaw and slowly getting up from the floor. Emmett stared at the others with wide eyes, and Carlisle walked over to me with sad eyes. "You okay Bella?"  
I nodded. "I'm fine, thank you. I don't think he was really going to hurt me," I said, despite the bad feeling rising in my throat.

Edward started shaking, his hands trembling as he stared dangerously at Jasper, narrowing his eyes at him. A small snarl escaped his throat as he crept forward, his hands now balled into fists. "Ask her a few..QUESTIONS?!" He yelled, clutching Jasper by the throat and throwing him against the wall. Carlisle and Emmett moved from me and walked over to the 'scene'. Emmett restrained Edward with all of his strength, holding his arms in a tight embrace behind his back. Carlisle pulled Jasper back and did the same.  
"What has gotten over you two? You used to be the best of..brothers. Of friends. Now you're fighting over a girl? Jasper, what were you thinking?" Carlisle yelled, causing Carlie to cry from the kitchen.

I could hear Esme's soft crooning as I caught a glimpse of her rocking the baby. "Calm down sweetheart. Everything is alright. Shhh."  
I smiled sadly and moved toward the kitchen, but I was caught by the shirt from Jasper's strong grip. "Jasper let go!" Carlisle growled, trying to grab his hand.  
He made no move.  
I stood there, stunned and shocked until I heard Emmett raise his voice.  
"JASPER YOU FUCKING IDIOT! LET GO OF BELLA OR I WILL SMACK YOU DOWN MYSELF!"

Jasper cringed from Emmett's loud yelling and let go. I ran toward the kitchen and saw Esme with a stray tear down her cheek while she was trying -breathlessly-, to calm Carlie down. Carlie's face was red with tears. I frowned and nodded toward the stairs. "Go up there, Ill meet you in a sec." I said to her. Esme ran up the stairs with a firm hold on the baby and slammed the door. I turned towards Jasper, my anger building inside me.

I stomped my way over toward Jasper and Edward. I narrowed my eyes at Jasper and began to yell at the top of my lungs, causing all four of the men..ahem I mean..two men and two boys..to cringe. "JASPER! YOU NEED TO GET OVER ME. YOU ALREADY HAVE ALICE AND NOW YOU'RE CAUSING SHIT WITH ALL OF US! IF THIS IS HOW YOU FUCKING FEEL THEN WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR YOU!"

I turned to Edward, letting out a lungful of air. He sighed in relief until he saw the threatening expression plastered on my face. "And you!" I growled, pointing at his chest with my finger. "Do you think its alright to cause fights with Jasper every fucking day for doing what he thinks is normal? I might admit, this isn't normal," I muttered to myself afterwards. I laughed nervously and continued. "BUT YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO PUNCH HIM IN THE JAW! I CAN STICK UP FOR MYSELF AND IF YOU THINK VIOLENCE IS THE ANSWER.." I turned to both of them, tears suddenly running down my face. "THEN YOU CAN GET FUCKED AND LEAVE!"

I turned around and made it to the stairs before Jasper's sobs filled the air. I turned around slowly, his sobs mixed with his whining voice filled the air as he began to cry.  
"Bella please baby I need you! You don't understand what life is doing to m-me anymore," his tears reached his mouth. His eyes were watery, his face began to brighten red. Carlisle stared down at his adoptive son sadly, and Emmett let go of Edward. Edward stood there, shocked, the same as me, and never said a word. Never made a sound. His eyes never moved from Jasper's face. Emmett and Carlisle moved silently past me and up to Esme and Carlie.

Leaving the three of us alone. Again.

Jasper's sobs became louder as both Edward and I never made the decision to speak. "Please!" He pleaded, tears running freely down his face. He now reminded me much of Carlie in the kitchen, and it was breaking my heart. A thousand emotions began running through my mind, a thousand words flashed before my eyes.

_Hurt.  
You love Edward but seeing your former love breaks your heart._

_Love.  
You love both of them no matter what._

_Anger.  
You're angry at yourself for ever feeling this way._

_Hate.  
You hate them for ruining a good time. For ruining a moment where something good could happen._

_Sorrow.  
You're losing everything you ever dreamed. Or so you thought!_

My mind screamed at me. I swallowed hard and took a step forward, despite the lump rising in my throat. Jasper was crying even harder. Edward tilted his head down, and I followed a small trail of tears dripping from his face and onto the floor. I took another small step forward, and opened my mouth to speak but Jasper collapsed on the floor, his sobs muffled.  
"Bella, _please. _I-I l-lov-ve youuu!"  
A small tear escaped my eye. "I can't, Jazz. Not after everything we've been through."  
"Bella-" Edward spoke a hoarse whisper. I cut him off.  
I moved over to Jasper and knelt down beside him. "It's always..been..him," I whispered in his ear.

"You lied," he cried and began bashing his head on the floor. I rolled my eyes and held his head.  
"No. You promised. You broke..that promise," I said and wiped a few wet strands of locks from his eyes.  
"I did it s-so I w-wouldn't hurt you," he sniffled, moving to get up. I stared at his tear-struck face. His eyes watery. His face red. His hair wet. Shadows beneath his eyes. The gorgeous blue of his eyes standing out more than usual. His shirt scrunched up.  
I shook my head and tilted his chin up, staring straight into his eyes. "You already did," I whispered. "There's not much you can do. I love Edward, Jazz."  
"Nooo," he cried and collapsed on the floor again.

Edward lifted his head and walked over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "You're a mess man. Maybe you should cool off," he held out a hand to Jasper. He looked up and closed his eyes, taking Edward's outstretched hand and lifted himself off the ground. "Maybe I should." And he disappeared out the door, slamming it behind him.

I turned to Edward and instantly wrapped my arms around his neck, clutching him close. His arms wound around me, holding me tight against his body as I began to cry my heart out.  
"Everything's fucked up," I cried. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and kissed the top of my hair. Showing more affection than he ever has before.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Next chapter is really short, but there's a reason for it.**

**It will be showing like a movie..certain scenes playing by with a song.**

**Please review!**

**TwilightNatty**


	9. Never Alone

**A/N: For effect of this short chapter, play Never Alone - Barlow Girls. This chapter will express quite a bit of emotion, and I'm sorry for how short it is. Enjoy! xoxo TwilightNatty**

* * *

**Secret Life: College**

**Chapter **_Nine, Never Alone (Third Person)_

* * *

Jasper ran. That's all he could do. He ran from the house and ran as far as his feet would allow him. His heart was pounding furiously, tears running down his cheeks as he yelled out to the world. "WHY?!" Every five or so minutes as though his life would dramatically come crashing down. He stopped at a cave as thunder began to erupt throughout the atmosphere. He stared out into the ocean and sat in the darkest corner of the cave. The rain bucketing down to the earth. His heart tearing in two.

Edward and Bella stood in the dining room, clutching each other for dear life as they cried over everything that's happened. Everything that's gone wrong in their lives. Bella lifted her head and stared at Edward.  
"I love you," she whispered.  
"I know. And I..um..yeah," Edward mumbled shyly and kissed the top of her head.

Carlisle and Emmett sat on the opposite side of the room, staring at Esme and Carlie as a million things ran through their minds.

Esme rocked Carlie slowly, her eyes drooping closed as the house fell silent.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	10. Beach Fights

**Secret Life: College**

**Chapter **_Ten, Beach Fights_

* * *

**Wednesday Afternoon.**

I took a deep breath through my nose; the fresh air sending warmth throughout my body. And as I stared out into the horizon, watching the sun set before my eyes, I felt at peace. Blues, purples, pinks and oranges cast a glow upon the horizon, and the deep blue of the sea. The blue sky above me is darkening, the full moon just a faint white against the setting sky. The water is quiet, gently rocking back and forth upon the sand and crashing on the rocks.

The sound of a lighter cut me from my reverie. I smirked and turned around to see Edward lightning a cigarette, perched on one of the rocks near a small hill. I rolled my eyes and said, "Is that really necessary?"  
He laughed. A cold, dangerous laugh that sent chills down my spine. "Yes, Bella. If you must know, I'm a fucking addict."  
I rolled my eyes again and made my way towards him, sitting on a rock beside him. I coughed a few times, moving my head away from the smoke. Edward smirked. "Baby, it's not that bad. Here, try some." He held out his smoke for me, and I shook my head with as much enthusiasm as possible. "No. Way!"

I coughed again, which only caused him to laugh. "Jeez Bella, lighten up. I wouldn't force you."  
"Yeah right."  
He growled low in his throat. "Excuse me?"  
"Nothing," I mumbled. He didn't reply. He just sat there. Occasionally taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke from his mouth, staring out into the horizon. The sun was on its peak of the horizon, just a thin line; barely visible.

I mentally counted down until the sun disappeared. I smiled. It was truly a pleasant and peaceful sight to see.

I took a large lungful of air and stood up, staring at Edward who grabbed another cigarette from his pocket.

"Where's Jasper been?"

He shrugged. "Fucked if I know. I wasn't the one to cry my ass out and leave the family yesterday. In fact, I was the one who was comforting you. Remember?"  
I snarled at him and took a step forward. He looked up slowly. "Calm down babe," He laughed.  
"You think this is funny? Your best fucking friend isn't here! He could be anywhere!"

"He'll show up if he has common sense. And considering I've known him longer than you-" he paused and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Fuck, Bella! Why do we have to talk about this?"

I moved to sit on the rock next to him again, and took another, soothing breath. "We could talk about something else-" his hand moved from his lap to my lower back, and he began rubbing small circles. "Like this-" he lifted the bottom of my shirt; his fingers making my skin tingle everywhere he touched. "This really is a sexy tattoo. I'm sorry I objected to it. The guys did a good job.." he trailed off, and I imagine, began tracing the tattoo on my lower back.

"How about another one-" his hand moved to the front of my shirt, and he stared at me, narrowing his eyes. I could only imagine he would want me to lay down, so I did. I moved my head to his lap and stared up at his face while his hand trailed up the bottom of my shirt. "Right-" his hand moved from under my shirt, to over my shirt and up my body. Over my waist and hips, past my ribcage and breasts, his hand making me feel warm and fuzzy inside. He caressed my shoulder a little bit. "-here." He moved his hand to my neck and started rubbing it softly.

"Up!" He ordered with a mono-tone. I groaned internally and hopped up, staring at him. Before I could register what he was doing, he moved his mouth to where his fingers still left a warm touch, and he started nibbling it with his teeth. He ran his tongue lightly over the mark a little bit, a moan escaping my mouth. I finally managed to move my hand to his hair and yank his head up. He whimpered and stared at me with puppy-dog eyes and attempted to kiss him, but I moved away.

"What the fuck now, Bella?" He pulled away and lit the cigarette he pulled out earlier.  
I ran a hand across my face and groaned, earning a smirk from Edward as he took a long drag of the cigarette. "That!"  
He raised his eyebrow at me.  
"You smoke! You take drugs! You..You......ARGH!" I yelled and got up from the rock and towards the top of the hill to where Leah and Emmett were.

**Emmett's Point Of View**

I smiled at Leah and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. I grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry from the contained beside me and smiled at Leah, moving it slowly to her lips. She whimpered, which caused me to chuckle. She bit the chocolate covered end of the strawberry, and I pulled it away to eat the rest; pulling off the leaves. "Love you," she mumbled with her mouth full, giggling a little. I kissed her softly. "Love you too," I gently stroked her face until I could faintly hear yelling from the beach.

"Fuck you Edward!" Well, that could only be Bella.

I shrugged, thinking it might be one of their play fights again until I heard Edward's aggravated voice yelling back. "I can't fucking change for you Bella!"

Obviously Leah heard it too, because she frowned at the direction where I could see Bella stomping up the hill. Leah attempted to get up, but I held her down by her arm. "Shh."

She nodded.

Edward was following closely behind with a cracked beer bottle in his hand. "Hit me then!" He threw the bottle to Bella, and it landed a bit by her feet on the ground. "Why the FUCK would I hit you Edward?" She yelled back and picked up the bottle. Just as she was about to throw it against a palm tree near by, Edward shouted. "Because I fucking like it!"

Bella slowly turned around, a frown on her face. "Is this because of Jasper?"  
Edward didn't move.

Bella turned around and smashed the bottle against the tree, just as Edward arrived right behind her. He whispered something that I couldn't hear, and lifted his hand to stroke her cheek, which caused Bella to yell in his face, "Don't touch me!"

And she ran towards us at the picnic table. She wasn't running towards Leah, but me. I held out my arms just as she crashed into them and held onto me tight. I wrapped my left arm around her, and my right hand rubbing her head. Edward turned to move towards us but Leah said, "Just go.." in an exasperated voice.

Edward nodded and started walking away from the car, and towards town. Well fuck, he's going to be walking a long way.

* * *

**New chapter will be up very soon. This is the start of a complete new problem.**

**There WILL be happy moments and soon I will start focusing on other couples to make the plot more..interesting.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviewww! :DD**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	11. Lost

**Secret Life: College**

**Chapter **_Eleven, Lost_

* * *

We were all here. Each and every one of us that has been apart of the boys lives. Carlie asleep in her cot in the living room. Carlisle sits on the end of the table, with me on his right. On his left, is Esme. Then Jasper and Alice. Emmett is at the other end of the table, with Leah to his left, and Edward who is next to me. The entire family is here. The close friends. "Bella, we have some news to announce. To announce to you, Leah and Alice. To all of you." She nodded at me and folded her hands in her lap, looking down. Carlisle was smiling sadly at his wife, rubbing her shoulder affectionately.

Jasper had his head in his hands, his body shaking as he cried dry sobs. Alice had her hand softly on his back, drawing soothing circles. I admired her for that. Alice was the kind of person who wouldn't ask what was wrong, until the person who was upset, would confess. She would rather see them at least, half happy and willing to explain, than with a tear-struck face and sobbing. I smiled at her. She smiled sadly back.

Emmett was biting his lip, staring into space. Leah was taking soothing breaths, slowly. She had her hands folded neatly in her lap, staring lovingly at Emmett who unfortunately, didn't notice. Edward was like a statue. His hands were by his side, hanging. He had his eyes closed. Not moving. Not making a sound.

And then there was me. I was taking smooth, careful breaths while I regained my strength.

Tonight. Friday night. Exactly three weeks ago, I met Leah, Emmett, Edward and Jasper. 20 days ago, I met Carlisle. And only a few days ago, I met Esme and the beautiful little girl, Carlie. Everything has just been one big, giant blur. But that doesn't mean I havn't enjoyed this part of my life. In fact, for the past three weeks, I've been able to let myself go and have fun. And just with the click of their fingers, I was under the spell of _freedom._

For the past few days, life at College was close to unbearable. Jasper never left his room, barely making a sound loud enough for his two brothers to yell at him to shutup. Even Emmett was slightly disappointed and sad by this point. Edward didn't talk to me after Wednesday. He felt bad that I yelled at him. And ever since then, he has been like one giant robot.

Emmett and I have been in constant communication and physical contact since Wednesday. Alice and Jasper have kept distant. In fact, before tonight, I havn't seen Jasper since Tuesday..and that is quite heartbreaking. Leah would make us hot chocolate and Emmett, Leah and I would sit in the living room and watch movies.

Classes. Ha. Most of us didn't bother to go. I went Wednesday to see if any body was taking the risk of bumping into teachers and bursting with anger. It was clear that every single one of us were angry. Despite that it happened between Edward, Jasper and I, Emmett and Leah felt the hurt that was radiating from me. Alice apologised every time Jasper would shoot me a funny look, but she stayed clear of all of us; even Jasper. Edward. He was a totally different story. He went to school Wednesday, Thursday _and_ Friday.

As I said, Wednesday was the only day I bothered to go to classes, and there was a reason behind it.

Wednesday morning, I was roaming the halls of the school about half an hour before anyone was due to show up at the parking lot, or the staff even. The janitor let me in. I walked idly down the halls until I heard a faint sound of someone playing the guitar, and decided to follow it. As soon as I landed outside the door for Music Block, the sound of a piano's melody harmonized with the beautiful sound of the guitar. I lifted my hand to knock, but had second thoughts. I peered through the glass slide of the door and saw Jasper sitting on the piano, occasionally bringing his hand up to wipe something from his eyes.

_Tears._

I was about to leave when I saw Edward playing the guitar. I had this sudden urge to burst through the door and vent my feelings. Say something like, "Why can you make up with each other and not talk to me? What the hell is wrong with you?" But before I could do anything, it was as if Edward read my mind. He left the room.

I hid inside the janitors closet across the hall before he could catch me. I heard him mumbling, "Fuckin' Jasper interrupted my guitar playing.." and his voice slowly descended to a whisper.

I decided I was fed up, and I didn't bother going to school.

Especially after the fight I had with Edward on Wednesday..I felt most of my hope disappear. What if it doesn't work out between us?

"Sweetheart-" Esme interrupted my inner babbling. I blinked a few times for my vision to focus, and smiled at her. "You sure?"  
I nodded.  
"We're leaving," Edward broke the silence throughout the room, causing Leah and Alice to gasp in shock. Jasper looked up slowly, and Emmett slowly focused his attention on Leah. My eyes widened in surprise and I stared at Edward in disbelief.  
"You're leaving? Where?" Leah burst the words currently forming in my brain.

"Paris, France."

"I'm sorry girls, this was a family decision, not just Edward's. I know you havn't known us very long but we all decided we need to live in a separate environment and start of fresh for a while," Carlisle interceded. "I promise we'll visit every month or so because - come on - who would want to leave you ladies behind?"

Esme smiled. "Yes, dear. We won't forget you, we will promise to keep in contact but the boys need to fresh start. They need to concentrate on life."

Edward stood up from the table, and said in mono-tone, "I'm the fucked up one who needs to concentrate on life. Emmett is quite fine. Jasper's focused enough. It's me that's causing the problems, and it's me that suggested we move. And after a proper discussion, everyone else agreed." And he started to walk off.

I stood up just as my eyes began to water. "You didn't mess things up! I know you didn't!"  
He turned around slowly, and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "I'm sorry Bella. We leave Sunday."

I can't believe this. I just sat there and allowed the situation to take over. I couldn't function anymore. I was losing three..six of the most important people in my life. Great. Just _great._

* * *

**I know this seems like it's cutting to the chase but hopefully it all makes sense.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Promise.**

**Review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	12. Dear Diary

**Secret Life: College**

**Chapter **_Twelve, Dear Diary_

* * *

**Saturday February 19 ( about 8:00 am )**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_This is probably the first time I have even bothered trying to write in my diary. In fact, it's been just over three years since I bought my diary, and it's still in perfect condition. This diary holds a lot of internal memories that I whispered to it during night time, or maybe even subconsciously doing so. I think maybe this is a good thing. I'm finally venting my feelings through a pen and paper. Fuck. I just broke my pencil. Now I have to start all over agaaaaii_

_Sorry about that. I was trying to write the rest of my 'entry' before I stumbled across my letters. Shows how much I'm paying attention. Anyway, it's Saturday morning and I feel like shit. Last night, my second family announced to Alice, Leah and I, that they were moving. No, not just a few hundred miles away. They were moving to the other side of the globe. Paris, France. The love of my life is moving, along with my current best friend Emmett and my ex-lover Jasper. My secondary parents; Carlisle and Esme, and their beautiful adopted daughter that I have grown to love over the past few days; Carlie._

_My heart is currently torn in two, and no matter what Edward and I do together, it doesn't change the fact that he'll be leaving tomorrow. I have one more day to do as much as possible with him, to make our memories in fact, memorable. I know it might sound a bit cheesy but I love him. I love him with every inch of my heart; my soul._

_I'm sitting in my bed, currently drinking a cup of hot chocolate Leah whipped up for me, while Leah and Emmett mess around in the kitchen. I love those two. I mean, they truly are meant to be. The smiles that appear on their faces whenever they're around each other is astonishing and I love them both just as much as they love each other. So, they're spending every winking moment together._

_Jasper and Alice. I honestly don't know what's going on between them. But this morning, I have plans to go shopping with Alice in Seattle. She and Leah are literally dragging me to Victoria's Secret and buying new clothes for my date tonight. Yes you heard me, date. Edward promise me a date. I know that sounds stuid for the way he acted last night, and the night before, the day before that..But he wanted our last memory to be memorable just as much as I did. I remember him staring at me last night, about midnight while I stared out into the park from my balcony. He walked over to me and wrapped a reassuring arm around my waist and said, "I'm taking you on a date tomorrow night. I promise. I want to leave knowing you'll be okay when I'm gone."_

_So I guess that pretty much sums up the mess I'm in. I guess. Soo.._

**Saturday February 19 ( about 5:58 pm )**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_Sorry about the random ending before my last entry. I guess now I have to fill you in._

_Alice and Leah dragged me to Victoria's Secret as they promised, and I bought a long sapphire dress with thick straps, goin diagonal from the underside of my arms, toward the back of my neck. The dress was cupped in the breast area, with a blue rose materialized on the right side of the strap. There was a flower and bead pattern created from the right side of the strap, toward the center of the dress, curving in different directions and finishing in the middle. The dress material was silk. She matched it with a pair of blue stilettos which were bound to make me fall. "He won't resist." Alice had said. _**(Picture On Profile)**

_I am standing in front of the mirror in my bathroom, marvelling at the magic and texture of my hair, the way it stood up and loosely fell around my shoulders. Rosalie offered to help Leah do my hair, which I thought was quite nice of her considering we hadn't seen her since Tuesday morning. They curled my hair, including my fringe, and put it up in a loose but firm bun, leaving loose strands of curls to fall out, as well as my fringe. My fringe was twisted from the top of my head to my ear, and it curled to my shoulder. They added a bit of silvery-blue eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner and light lip-gloss and I was ready._

_Staring at my reflection made me actually think I was beautiful. But I've always told myself that I'm plain. Just a plain, ordinary girl. Oh, there we go. Leah and Emmett are yelling for me. It must be Edward. Well, this may be the last time I end up writing in this diary but until next time.._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the diary entry for Bella.**

**Next chapter I will update sometime tomorrow, maybe. It will be how Leah/Emmett, Jasper/Alice, Rosalie/Jacob spent their day.**

**The following chapter will be of Edward/Bella date.**

**Then Emmett leaving Bella a heart locket..**

**I think I've said too much.**

**Oh well.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**Review!!!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	13. Heart Of Gold

**Secret Life: College**

**Chapter **_Thirteen; Heart Of Gold_

* * *

**Leah's Point Of View (Saturday)**

* * *

I opened Bella's door and smiled at seeing her so at peace. It may be the first time she's been at proper peace, so I didn't want to wake her. I carefully placed the hot chocolate on her bedside table and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I ran to my room and grabbed a simple pair of jeans and a baby blue tank top to wear. I walked into the bathroom, cringing when my feet hit the cold tiles, and switched on the shower.

I stepped into the shower and grabbed the shampoo and began massaging it into my scalp, just as the jets sprayed hot water over my body, relaxing my muscles. I closed my eyes and began to think of the times I've spent with Emmett; now that he's leaving. I rinsed my hair and began to wash my body, just as a memory flowed up in my head.

_I felt restless. I needed Bella to sleep for the first day of school back from that dreadful yet fun time off because of the school's retarded air-conditioning. I needed to snuggle with someone like Bella can snuggle with Edward, and I knew just the person. I unfolded my sheets and walked out into the living room where Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were perched on bean-bags and the lounges; and floor. I giggled and walked over to the largest couch where Emmett was laying._

_I knelt on the floor and stared at his peaceful face. Wearing a dark button-up shirt with long sleeves, rolled to his elbows. A pair of black jeans and sneakers, his eyes closed and a small smile plastered on his face. I lifted my hand and softly stroked his cheek and whispered, "I love you." Hoping he wouldn't here._

_His eyes fluttered open slowly and he looked at me and mumbled, "I love you too Leah." My heart began to pound at these words and I couldn't help but smile. He moved to his elbow and leaned closer to me, lifting his left hand and placing it over my hair on my neck. I moved closer towards him as his eyes closed, and our lips brushed._

_I moved my hands to his hair and pushed closer against him and kissed him with more force, causing a moan to rumble low in his chest. I pulled away and smiled at him. He moved forward again and kissed me harder, his hands trailing up the bottom of my shirt. I began unbuttoning his shirt slowly as our kisses moved from closed, to open-mouth kisses. His tongue ran across my lip, begging to enter._

_I giggled and opened my mouth as his tongue grazed along mine. I finished with his shirt and slowly brought it off his arms, my hands grazing over his muscles. A snore escaped Jasper's mouth and I giggled in Emmett's mouth. His hands roamed my thighs to the top of my back, and down again. I lifted off of his body a little bit and began un-buttoning his jeans._

I stepped out of the shower as the memory flared through my brain more stronger than before, wrapping a towel around my body and walking into my bedroom in a daze.

_I moved from his mouth so his neck when he stopped me. "We can't do this here. They'll find out.." he trailed off. I nodded and got off him, grabbed his shirt on the way. He laughed as he got up and his jeans fell to the ground. I laughed, covering my mouth in case I was to wake anyone._

_He followed me into my room and shut the door behind him. He pushed me on the bed and mumbled, "I love you baby, so much. I never want to leave you. Please Leah..I would never hurt you baby.." as he trailed kisses down my neck. His jeans were still at his ankles and I moved my feet to his ankles and pushed them off; falling to the ground with a buckled 'thud'. He laughed as his hands began to roam under my shirt; every touch giving me tingles._

_I took a large breath, causing him to look up at me with a confused expression. I whispered, "It's time."_

_A smile slowly graced his lips and he kissed me again with as much passion as he could manage._

That night surely was the most breath-taking of nights I've ever had. Not that I was sleeping with Emmett, but that I was finally letting myself go for someone that meant the world to me. I still havn't regretted it, although he's leaving. We'll keep in touch, I know that. I don't think I'll ever regret it though.

"Never regret what once made you smile." Emmett's deep voice echoed off the walls in my room. My eyes widened and I whirled around to see Emmett fully dressed, his hands behind his back. He was rocking back and forth on his heals with a large grin on his face. I smiled and said, "What are you talking about?"  
"I heard you mumbling Leah," he laughed. "You were saying something about 'that night with Emmett..oh god I love him."  
I walked over and smacked him on the shoulder, laughing. "I did not!"  
He laughed. "Course, but you were thinking that weren't you?"  
I smiled sadly and kissed him softly. "Yes."  
He took a step back and brought whatever he was holding behind his back, in front of him. My eyes widened again as I saw a bouquet of red and blue roses. "Oh my god Emmett! They're beautiful!" I grabbed them out of his hands and softly ran my index finger over the flowers. **(If you want to see the bouquet, it's on my profile!)**

I looked up at him again and kissed him with all my love. "Thank you so much! I love them!"  
"Glad you like 'em," he laughed again. "How about we chill out today. We don't need to go out of our way for our last day together. Well, sort of," he frowned and stared at the floor.

I frowned and raised my eyebrow at the same time, lifting his chin to look at me. "Sort of?"

"Tomorrow morning, I'll be the only one to stay back and say goodbye. If you and Bella want to say goodbye to me, we leave at 5 in the morning. It's a forty-five minute drive to the airport..so if you wake up at 4 in the morning.." he trailed off.

A tear escaped my eye and he lifted his thumb and wipe it off my cheek. "Of course. I'll wake Bella or-" he interrupted me.  
"Let me wake her up. I know she'll be upset about Jasper and Edward leaving without saying goodbye to her but they're leaving on an earlier flight. I fly off with Esme, Carlie and Carlisle."  
"Oh." Was my genius response. I couldn't help but feel bad for what Bella's going through. With having a hard time with Jasper and Edward for the past week or so, and with everything's that happened. But I also feel happy that Edward's leaving; in some case. I mean, I do kind of forgive him for what happened all those years ago but he's breaking Bella's heart. In such short notice.

"All right, you wake her. But, this is our day.." I trailed off and kissed him hard on the mouth.

He moaned and pulled away, grabbing my hand and walking towards the door. I stopped dead in my tracks. "You do realise I'M JUST IN A TOWEL!" I yelled, causing Emmett to chuckle.  
"Get dressed and meet me in the living room."  
"But-" he cut me off again.  
"You don't know what you do to me just in that towel Leah.." he laughed and closed the door behind him.

I quickly got dressed and ran a brush through my hair, not bothering for make-up or anything. I ran out of the room and into Bella's room. She was still asleep. I laughed and sat on the end of her bed and shook her legs. "Bella? Wake up.."  
"Mmm Leah?"  
"Yeah it's me. I made a hot chocolate for you..it might be a bit cold.."  
She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "It'll be fine. Thanks."  
I got up and turned for the door, but not before saying, "Alice and I are taking you to Victoria's Secret this afternoon. Around lunch time. Don't forget!" And I skipped out the door, giggling.

I walked over to the couch while Emmett fiddled with some DVD's in the corner. I frowned and sat down, cross-legged. "What are you doing?"  
"Trying to find a movie. Which do you prefer..'Love Actually' or..'The Ugly Truth'..?"  
I fiddled with my hands in my lap and said, "What's 'The Ugly Truth' about?"

"Here babe," he walked over and handed me the two DVD cases. The back of 'Love Actually' read:

_Ten stories of love intertwine.._

I stopped there and chucked the DVD at Emmett, laughing. "Not for you?"  
"It will confuse me. Ten stories? Seriously?" He just laughed and put it back in the cabinet.

I turned 'The Ugly Truth' over and read the summary.

_A romantically challenged morning show producer is reluctantly embroiled in a series of outrageous tests by her chauvinistic correspondent to prove his theories on relationships and help her find love. His clever ploys, however, lead to an unexpected result._

"Definitely.." I mumbled, mostly to myself and gave it to Emmett to place in the DVD player. He rolled his eyes and sat on the couch next to me, staring at me. I frowned and said, "What?"  
He pat his lap and winked at me. This time, it was my turn to roll my eyes and I moved to the other side of the couch to sit in Emmett's lap. He moved to the back of the couch and spread his legs, and I sat in between them, leaning on his chest. His right arm wound around me and he pressed 'play'.

*******

Once the movie finished I flicked off the T.V and hugged Emmett closer to my body. His response was a rub on my arm and a kiss to my head. I smiled and moved up his body, kneeling between his legs. He frowned down at me with a 'special' glint in his eye. I smiled and stared into his blue eyes. I kissed his nose softly and twined my hands in his hair. "I love you so much Emmett."  
He sighed; his sweet breath tickling my face and nose. "I love you too, baby. I will keep in contact. I promise."  
I closed my eyes and said, "Promises are hard to keep." And I got off of him. I began pacing the room.

Out of my peripheral vision, I could see that Emmett was now sitting on the edge of the couch, frowning at me.  
"What do you mean?" He finally asked.  
"It-It's just that..that you're gonna be so far away!" I burst into hysterics and paused. Then began as sadness overwhelmed me, "It'll be expensive to keep in touch. And..and what if you..if...you..." I trailed off, the words catching in my throat.

"Meet someone else?" He finished. I honestly couldn't bare the thought of Emmett meeting someone else. It just..it really hurts. I love Emmett with all my heart and with everything we've been through together..it just doesn't seem fair. My heart ached when he was gone for more than a day. I'd have to get over that. Bella, Alice and I will have to.  
"Leah-" he whispered in a pained voice, interrupting my inner babbling. I stopped and turned to look into his pained eyes, stare at his sad expression. "I could never imagine hurting you. I-I did that once and I can't bare the thought of doing that again. Leah..I-I love you so much. I can't do this!" He suddenly yelled and gripped his hair with such force that I thought he was literally going to pull it out.

"Emmett-" I whispered but he collapsed to the floor, kneeling. He put his head in his hands and yanked on his hair for a few moments before looking up.  
"I can't do this," he whispered. I frowned and felt myself getting lost in his eyes. His eyes that have seen so much. Heartbreak. Love. Lust. Hopelessness. High. Drugs. Rape. Fight. Near-Death-Experiences. But his eyes show so much love at this moment that I felt weak in the knees. "I can't do this." He whispered again.  
"What can't you do?"  
"I can't leave you!" He retorted. "Come with me. Leah, come with me!" I frowned, not knowing quite where this was going until he swapped his position on the floor and lifted his left leg until he was kneeling on his right. My eyes widened as he pulled out a small, navy blue velvet box from the back of his jeans pocket and looked up at me.

"Ileana Harrison. If you come with me..I promise a lifetime of happiness. I promise you a smile on your face every time I'm around. Even if we fight..I'll be willing to fix that immediately. I promise you shelter. I promise you a happy life. But most of all..I promise you love. I promise I will never leave you. Leah..please..will you marry me?"  
Tears began to build in my eyes during his little 'speech' and as soon as he finished, the tears spilled over and a smile plastered on my face. My heart skipped a beat as I stared into Emmett's eyes which were now filled with tears.  
"Of course Emmett! I'd love to be your wife!" I squealed and he stood up. He rolled the ring onto my finger and I jumped into his arms.

I literally jumped. I wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck, just as his arms wound around my waist. "I love you so much.." I mumbled and brought my left hand around so I could see the ring.

The ring was made of white gold, with a sapphire diamond on the top and two silver diamonds on each side. **(Picture On Profile!)**

"It's beautiful Emmett," I whispered when he put me back on the floor.  
He smiled at me and said, "The ring reminded me off your eyes."  
I kissed him softly on the mouth and said, "What's happening now? Do we tell them? What about Bella and Alice?"  
He laughed and pressed a finger to my lips, shushing me. "We'll tell them when Edward and Bella get back from their date. I'll cancel my flight and let my parents and sister go without me. I'll wait another week and we'll figure things out then okay?"  
I giggled and whispered, "Thank you," and kissed him again. He pulled away and stroked my cheek, pulling a strand of hair from my eyes and kissed my forehead. "I got Bella something too. Nothing as committing as yours," he laughed. I smiled and looked up into his eyes again. "Show me?"  
He nodded and gestured towards the kitchen.

He began walking towards the kitchen and I followed on his heels. He stopped at the table and reached into my bag.  
"Hey!" I yelled, giggling a bit.  
He laughed and said, "I hid it here so no one would find it."  
I rolled my eyes when he pulled out a golden heart locket on a chain, with the words, 'Friends Forever' etched into the gold. I gasped and grabbed the locket and opened it.

Inside the locket on the left side, was a picture of Edward on the top left, Jasper on the top right, and Emmett on the bottom. On the right side of the locket was Alice on the top left, Bella on the top right, and me on the bottom. I smiled at the funny faces we were all pulling, and closed it softly; handing it back to Emmett.  
"The bottom two are engaged. The two on top that are the closest together, are close companions. And the two on top on the outside, are together."  
I nodded and pulled a funny face with my mouse, "Makes sense."  
"So..tonight we tell them.." he trailed off. I nodded and kissed him one more time and jerked my head towards the park outside. "Come for a walk?"  
He grinned. "Definitely."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Ileana/Emmett time. Next chapter will be Jasper/Alice.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Review..**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	14. Never Meant To Be

**Secret Life: College**

**Chapter **_Fourteen, Never Meant To Be_

* * *

**Jasper's Point Of View (Saturday)**

* * *

I flopped down on my bed next to my three suitcases of shit to move, as well as a large bag full of electronics, photos and posters, and my guitar. My heart was pounding from rushing around the room to pick everything up and pack them away. My room looked bare; my walls uncovered from posters, no clothes on the floor, the cupboard empty, bedside table had no photos filed on top and my laptop and desk were gone. Edward and I were leaving midnight tonight, which left us about sixteen hours to do whatever we wanted to leave us with _good _Forks memories.

Well, Edward and I still don't get along like we used to, but we both agreed to leave together. Don't ask me why, because I have no idea. All I know is that Edward and I need to work this out, and we'll do that with the time away from the girls'.

I walked slowly around the room, kicking my feet, checking for something I might have missed until I came across a scrunched up piece of paper in my trashcan. I thought I chucked all of them out. Obviously not. I walked over to the trash and grabbed it out, opening it; anxious of what might be inside. Of course! I internally hit myself. It has to be my drafts for my song. It just has to be!

_Dear Jasper,_

_I'm starting to think you're not worth it anymore._

_You're not worth the fight that has become, and I want it to be over._

_I guess maybe we weren't ever meant to be, but you don't_

_need to be mad about it. And I'm sorry._

_I snuck in, while Em and Leah were_

_at the park. Edward's out._

_If we don't see each other again, then_

_I guess this is my goodbye. I hope for the future..._

_Love,_

_Bella._

Well, great. Bella snuck in my room to give me a note, saying goodbye. I feel like such a dickhead! I guess..after all we've been through, I'm the total asshole out of this whole mess. Somehow, Bella is right. I was in over my head for her, and I shouldn't have hurt her, or Edward for that matter. I wanted the fight to be over as well, but some things aren't just that simple. _I hope for the future too Bella._

I needed to see my sister. I know that must sound really cheesy coming from me, and because Carlie's only three months old. But somehow, she calms me down. If not anyone.

I took one more glance at the room and grabbed my dark leather jacket, running out the room and grabbing the keys to Carlisle's Mercedes. He allowed me to burrow it to bring our stuff to the airport, and he and Esme would follow us, and he'd drive the car back to ship it to France.

I stood in front of the Mercedes and opened the car door, getting in and relaxing almost instantly. I moved the keys to the ignition and started the car, the hum of the car relaxing me further. I closed the door and did up my seat belt. I turned to my right and jumped, my heart pounding a thousand beats per minute. Little fucking pixie. "Fuck, Alice. You know how to scare a guy don't you?"  
She laughed. "How'd you get in here?"  
She rolled her eyes. "I hoped you realised the car was unlocked before you got in."  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, preparing myself for what I was about to say. But she beat me to it, in a soft, understanding voice. "We're not close. I know that."

I nodded. "I'm sorry for..you know..leading you on.."  
She pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me. "It's alright. I forgive you. It's like I see through your eyes, you're very understandable. Your emotions play on your face. I know you love Bella..but maybe this trip is a good thing."

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "It gives you a chance to move on. Maybe even change..a bit."

"I doubt change is for me, Alice. But you're right."

She smiled at me and hugged me, and I hugged her back. It was a friendly hug. Companionship. She pulled away and said, "Hmm now let me guess," she placed a tiny finger on her chip, looking up and pursing her lips. "Carlie?"  
I laughed. "You know me _so_well. Let's go!" She buckled her seat belt and I stepped on it, toward the outskirts of Seattle.

* * *

**Jacob's Point Of View**

* * *

"Rosalie!" I shouted, running down the hall towards her room. She stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around slowly, frowning.  
"What, Jacob? You here to tell me, 'it won't work', or 'because of Bella, it's-" I cut her off by smashing my lips onto hers. She pulled away and I said, "You see?"  
She smirked. "See what, Jacob?"  
"I _love _you Rosalie. If you don't love me, tell me you don't. I'll go. Tell me that, for the past week, everything we had was _nothing._ Tell me, and I'll never bother you again. Tell me Rose, tell me." My voice descended from a harsh, persuasive voice, to a whisper.  
"I don't love you, Jake. Everything we had, _was nothing._" And she turned around, her heels bucking with the floor, and she disappeared in her room.

I turned around and walked away. I guess that was all I could do. I had to disappear out of her life, that's obviously how she wanted it. I guess, she was _different_ from the first time I met her. Something was holding her back, and I think I know what that _something_ was.

_"Well, who would guess that it would be Bella and Jasper to be the ones to find us, huh?" Rosalie asked, and I kissed her hard on the mouth, ramming her into the garden wall behind us. I pulled away and said, "Not me."  
She giggled. "Tell me about yourself," I turned my head and leaned it on her head, softly stroking her face._

_She nodded. "All right. Well, my parents are divorced, and have been since I was five. My father um..passed away when I was twelve, and I had been living with my mother until I was about sixteen. Fifteen maybe, and then I moved out because her constant drinking problem was driving me insane. We never really got along. I have a younger sister, but I havn't seen her since I moved out. I think she's fifteen now, or sixteen. I've lost count. She looks just like me, but younger, and bigger eyes. I don't speak to my family..and ever since I made it into College, Bella and Alice were my best friends. And sometimes Angela and Jessica, but I guess they were just tag alongs._

_"I have been alone for a while, boy wise, and it's nice to have that feeling again whenever you kiss someone you like," her eyes twinkled. "I'm a fashionista, and like girls' night outs. My favourite colour is purple, my fave store is Victoria's secret. I was born in March, the fifth. I've always wanted to visit, or even live, in Hawaii. It's like this whole entire paradise, and I guess moving away from such a cold and cloudy place, I miss the sun. And I guess I need a vacation, to escape everything apart of reality. Know what I mean?"  
_

_We had moved from the wall to the garden bench, and she was now sitting in my lap while I play with her curls. She looked up at me and smiled. "Of course. College and work is holding you back. You want to relax, where it's all about you..?" I ended it like a question, though I wasn't meant to. "Yeah," she said softly and kissed me softly. "I guess, I need a place away. But, that will be a while until I get out of College."  
"That's too bad," I said softly, letting out a long breath I hadn't realised I was holding._

I guess, I was holding her back. She needed a place to get away from the all the drama. She's heard of the drama between Alice, Bella, Leah, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and their parents. She also has drama from classes and myself. She can't count on everything at a time. I closed the door behind me and opened the phone book to the airport. I was ready to book a ticket for Rosalie to Hawaii.

*******

"Thank you very much. Good-bye, sir."  
_"You're welcome, sir. Wish your lady a good trip. Good-bye now."_ I hung up and smiled. I gave them her address, and she would get the tickets in two weeks. Which happens to be her birthday. _Happy birthday, Rosalie._

* * *

**This took me a while to write, I had a tad pinch of writer's block.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	15. Truth's A Killer

**Secret Life: College**

**Chapter **_Fifteen, Truth's A Killer_

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View**

* * *

I walked out of the room and into the living room to see everyone dressed up fancy-like. Well, that is, apart from Jasper and Alice. Rosalie was sitting on a stool at the kitchen, eating chocolate ice-cream. I frowned and walked over to her. She was dressed in a beautiful, long, deep Violet dress that flowed wavily to her ankles, with spaghetti straps. Her hair was to the side, tight curls in place. Her eyes looked huge, with purple eyeshadow and mascara, eyeliner and foundation. Except, even through the foundation, you could see how flushed she was. And how red her eyes were.

I smiled sadly and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
"I um..ended it with Jacob. It wasn't meant to be."  
I hugged her. "It'll be alright. But, I don't mean to sound rude, why are you all dressed up?"  
"I'm going out. With Leah and Emmett. We're going to a different club than we usually do, and I'm going to have a good time. I barely got to know the guys' anyway so, here's my final chance. I'll take my phone, so we'll have a few pictures. If you want anything, just ring us."

I laughed. "Of course, Rosalie. Have fun. But, they're not getting drunk, are they? We're having a kind of..meeting after dinner."  
"No, just me," she giggled and took a bite of ice-cream from her spoon. "What time will you be back, so we know for _sure._"  
"Um, ten I think."  
"Alright." She got off her chair and placed the ice-cream in the freezer, and spoon in the sink. "Let's go say hello to your date."

We walked to the living room, different emotions running through me. But mostly, excitement. I was excited to go on an _official_ date with Edward. I loved him. I mean, everything we've been through, I truly love him. I'm not going to be one of those girls who cry for hours on end over a _guy_. I had feelings, and I was old enough to control them. I mean, yeah, I'll be upset when he leaves but I won't go into depression like some girls do. That's called_ obsession._

I stopped at the foot of the lounge with Rosalie standing next to me, and the others turned around. Jasper and Alice were playing the PS3 on the ground, and Alice was wearing her PJS. Pink boxers with ponies on them and a bright pink singlet. Jasper was wearing his dark blue boxers and a ripped, white singlet. I laughed and said, "Wow Jazz, I never thought I'd see you in your undies. Much less a time like this." He smiled and turned back to the game.

Emmett was wearing a light grey/blue button-up, silk shirt to his elbows, and a dark grey/blue vest over top. He was also wearing dark blue jeans and sneakers. He looked _handsome._Leah was wearing a lime green, silk dress with no straps, and it stuck to her figure to her waist. Then, it loosened off her body. There was a bow tied around the back of her, and she was wearing green high-heels. Her hair was down, straight with a fringe. Green eyeshadow, mascara, heavy eyeliner, which made her eyes look big much like Rosalie's. "Leah, you look beautiful. Emmett, nice job!" He high-fived me and Leah gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

I turned around to see Edward looking as handsome, _sexy, _as ever. He was wearing a white shirt underneath a black jacket, and a black tie, and black pants. "Nice tux." He was also wearing a pair of _very_expensive looking shoes, his hair was scruffy and his eyes abright. "Sexy dress," he replied and kissed me softly on the mouth.

I pulled my eyes away and said, "I love you Edward. Don't, _ever_, deny that." I turned to the others and smiled as Rosalie, Leah and Emmett stood near the door. "We ready guys?" Emmett asked.  
I frowned. He answered for me, as if he could read my funny expression clearly. "We ride together. Edward's dropping us off."  
"Oh," I laughed and headed towards the door. "Have fun Jazz. Alice!"  
"Seeya Bells!" Alice replied in her happily chirpy voice.  
"Bye, Bella. Have fun!" Jasper shouted as he exited the room.

*******

Edward and I sat in our seats at the table. This restaurant was expensive. It was called, 'Lark Restaurant'. But, Edward convinced me that he'd pay for everything, and that everything was going to be alright. The tables had a white cover, with all the utensils in place perfectly. Above us, were dull, yellow lamps that lit up the room. The tables and chairs, walls and floors were a polished mahogany wood. There were random pictures everything, decorating the walls. But, we were seated in a booth near the far end, the chairs painted white with a red cushioned back. **(Real restaurant)**

I smiled at Edward and crossed my legs, relaxing in the chair. My hands were placed on the table, but even my hands couldn't hide how nervous I was. They were shaking softly, and it caught Edward by surprise. "Everything all right?" He asked sincerely, looking straight into my eyes. I smiled and nodded. "Every-thing's..perfect. This is our night."  
"That it is." He smiled and lifted my hand from the table, placing a soft kiss on my knuckle.

*******

During dinner, Edward and I spoke more about ourselves, than anything else. He told me about the history of his family, and how he wanted to be a doctor just like his father, except he also wanted to be a rock star. But, he gave up on both of them to lead himself into the life of drugs, and drinking. And he said, that now he has me, he wants none of those things.

I told him about how I always wanted to go to France, and he promised me he would pay me a visit, and bring me with him some time. But I told him not to worry about it. Maybe things are better of as it is. And he shouldn't go to trouble just for me. That we should try and move on with our lives, and complete whatever we wanted to complete, and enjoy every minute of it before it comes crashing down. "That's what I've learned over these past three weeks with you," he said to me, while he was feeding me some chocolate sundae. "That we need to live life like it's going to end. And before it comes crashing down, we need to complete our..promises. Fulfil our life. You taught me that, Bella. And I love you for that."

And I didn't reply, so he finished himself. "But you know me..I can't control the need to drugs, or drinking. I'm literally struggling tonight. Every night after the guys are asleep, I smoke pot in my room. If the high is bad, I rid myself with pleasure and pain and slash my wrists. You never see them, because I cover them up with _your_ make-up Bella. And Leah's, and Alice's. Rosalie's even. You shouldn't love someone like me. I'm not good for you. But I promise, you're good for me. You healed my broken heart."

And now, here I am, sitting next to him in Emmett's Jeep, holding hands, heading toward the club we dropped the others off. We stopped out the front and Edward let go of my hand, opening to door and jumping out. I followed him towards the entrance, where Emmett, Leah and Rosalie were waiting. Well, Emmett and Leah were holding a drunken Rosalie.

Edward and I stopped in front of them, and I noticed that Rosalie's dress was ripped, her make-up smudged, her hair scruffy, she was covered in some sort of liquid and her head was lolling around. Emmett was struggling to hold her up, much less Leah. Edward helped Emmett start walking her to the car. Leah and I followed behind, and I decided to ask her the dreading questions.

"What happened to her?"  
She shook her head and laughed. "Well, for the past two hours, she was dancing with this guy called Damien. And we kept drinking, he never offered her anything. It was her own fault. Then, both of them came over to us to sit down. Emmett, seeing how pissed Rose was, refused to let them out of their sight at the table. Don't ask me why, I have no idea.

"Anyway, Damien held out a hand with a white pill. Rosalie grabbed it and popped it in her mouth, grabbing her drink. With Emmett's quick reflexes, he grabbed Rosalie and made her face him. He pinched her throat and said, "She hasn't swallowed it yet." Then, he held her face and said in a really dangerous voice, "Spit it out. Now, Rosalie!" And she did, and Emmett threatened to guy to fuck off or something. I didn't hear that part, but he almost drugged her in front of us. Instead, Rosalie had more vodka."

Edward nodded to me and jumped in the backseat with Emmett and Rosalie, who was now asleep on Em's lap. I rolled my eyes and jumped in the driver's seat, while Leah jumped in the passengers'. I started the car and sped down the streets, smirking.  
"Shit, is she alright Emmett?"  
He coughed and said, "Yeah, just asleep."  
"Good. Thanks for protecting her, though she probably didn't deserve it for ditching us like this for the past two weeks."  
"Bells, you know she didn't mean it. And that's what friends do, right?"  
I nodded, knowing he couldn't see, and kept my eyes on the road. "Right."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Review, please!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	16. Farewell

**Secret Life: College**

**Chapter **_Sixteen, Farewell_

* * *

I fumbled with my keys in the lock, with Leah smirking and giggling behind me. Edward and Emmett were off to find Rosalie's apartment and put her to bed. "Argh!" I screamed in frustration as I dropped my keys, Leah failing to express some seriousness on her face. I picked up the keys, and just as I was about to unlock the door, Jasper opened it and pulled me aside by the arm and into his apartment. "Um, Jazz?" I laughed. We stopped when we reached Edward's room, and I coughed from the stench.  
"Ew."

He laughed. "I just want to know, what that note was about."  
"Oh," I mumbled, looking to the ground. I didn't have to see Jasper's face to know it was confused and curious. "Why?"  
I looked up to see him frowning, and then he said in a half-hesitant voice, "I have to go to the airport in five, Bells."  
"Oh," I repeated, ashamed of myself. And, without thinking about it, I wrapped my arms around his frame and snuggled my face into his chest, mumbling, "I'm going to miss you Jazz. So much.."  
His arms wound around mine and he squeezed me tighter against his body and repeated, "The note.."  
"I thought..you know this fight is stupid," I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah."  
"And, I didn't want you to leave knowing that I had no faith in you, or for your future. And that I hated you, when I don't."  
"That note was never your goodbye, Bells," he whispered and kissed my cheek, pulling me into another hug. "This is."  
"Mmm," I hummed against his chest when a single tear left my eye. "I will miss you, all the times we had. Email me!" I narrowed my eyes and him and pulled away, giggling a bit. He took a hold of my hand and opened the door to my apartment.  
"Oh, I think I can handle that," he laughed and we both jumped back a few feet when we saw Emmett and Edward standing at the door, with angry looks on their faces. Carlisle, Carlie, Esme, Leah and Alice behind them, laughing.

"What?" Jasper and I asked simultaneously.  
Edward's mouth twitched, and his eye, until he burst into laughter and fell over in hysterics. Emmett's eyes widened and he sucked his lips into his mouth to keep from bursting out, but after 30 seconds of over-dramatic silence, he laughed and whacked Jasper on the back. "So, what were you guys doing in there?" He asked after a few minutes.  
"Saying goodbye. We should've left already, Edward."  
Edward shook his head and said, "Our flight's delayed."

Jasper's eyes widened and he frowned, "I'm sorry, what?"  
Edward laughed and turned to Carlisle and Esme. "Your flight has been delayed until 3, two hours before we leave. So we decided not to cancel your tickets, because we need to meet at the airport around the same time. You'll just have to wait for us at the hotel, while we check our baggage and catch a cab."  
Jasper slumped his shoulders and nodded. "All right."  
"Sorry, brah!" Emmett whacked him on the shoulder again, and his grin widened. "Besides, Leah and I have a surprise!"

"What sort of surprise?" I questioned, following the others over to the living room. Rosalie, Alice, Esme and I sat on one couch, and Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Carlie sat on the other. That left Emmett and Leah standing. I made myself comfortable and crossed my legs, waiting for Emmett to continue.

"As you all know, Emmett and I have had a few..ups and downs..but we've overcome that..and we love each other," Leah started with a smile on her face, she hid her left hand behind her back. I frowned.  
"And to celebrate our love..I proposed to her..earlier this morning," Emmett's voice rose into a yell and Jasper and Emmett got up and high-fived him. My eyes widened and I squealed, much like Rosalie and Alice and went over to Leah to see the ring.  
"Oh my god, Leah, it's stunning!" Rosalie squealed, and Alice yelled, "I'm SO planning the wedding!"

Esme and Carlisle got up, just as realisation hit me. I stopped jumping up and down with the girls, and suddenly, all went quiet.  
"Emmett?" He looked at me with a grin on his face. "How can you..have a wedding if you're leaving?"  
"That's the surprise part! Because I know none of you would've figured it out," he chuckled. "I'm staying an extra week to sort it out, and then we'll see what's happening. After that, Leah's transferring to one of the University's there and we're going to help her learn French. I already spoke about it with Carlisle, and he said he could organise the paperwork, stat."

I couldn't say anything. My boyfriend was leaving. My best friend was leaving with her new fiancee'. My new parents are leaving. My two best guy friends are leaving. How much more fucked up can that get? I swallowed back the tears that were threatening to come, as my heart pounded. I felt nervous, sick in the stomach. I felt like I wanted to cry, but I was stronger than that. And I _wasn't_ going to let that go.

"Bells?" Jazz asked, and my heart jumped again. I felt someone wave their hands in front of my face, and their fingers snapped me back into reality. "Bella!" Edward yelled.  
"Sorry, I was um..thinking. Leah, you can't go. What about classes.."  
"Bella, you won't have to worry. I havn't even decided about leaving yet, Emmett and I still have a week to think things through. Who knows, he might even stay."  
Emmett added shortly after, "I cancelled my ticket when you girls' when shopping. I thought it'd be a nice idea to stay for a week to decide, I mean, I'll miss ya Bells, and Alice and Rose, and I can't bare the thought of leaving my baby behind," he kissed Leah lovingly on the cheek.

"

"So it's settled." Carlisle interrupted in the little 'conversation'. "Call me when you decide. Congratulations you two, I wish you a long life of happiness," he kissed Leah on the forehead and man-hugged his 'son'.

"Congrats, Leah darling." Esme continued, hugging her tight. Then she went over to Emmett and said, "You too, Em."  
"Thanks mum, i love you," he laughed and hugged her. "Love you too, dad. In fact, I love all you guys! Group hug!"

Esme and Carlisle hugged again, with Leah, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper following. Edward and I laughed at everyone and joined in on the hug.

Suddenly, we all yelled, "To the happy couple!" And everyone screamed in joy; mainly the girls about Leah's engagement ring.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled over the group, and pushed his way over to me.  
"Yeah?"  
"I have something for you.." he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a heart locket. "Oh my gosh, Emmett! You shouldn't have!"

I looked inside, and laughed at the funny expressions the six of us were pulling in the two, tiny photos.  
"I guess it's..something to remember us by. Even if Leah and I do leave..we'll always be in your heart."  
"Awww Em!" I hugged him tight, and unclasped the necklace. "Here, I'll do it," he offered. I lifted up my hair and he clasped the chain around my neck. I turned around and hugged him again, when Edward began to walk out of the crowd. "Oops, here comes Eddie-boy, guess I better go. Night Bells!" he ruffled my hair and Edward walked over to me, smiling.

"Hey babe, enjoyin' the party?" he chuckled.  
I nodded. "Yeah, if you don't mine being mauled by cats," he laughed,  
Edward frowned. I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Never mind."

He grabbed my hand and gestured towards my bedroom. I nodded and we walked away from the group, and into my bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and began ravishing my neck and lips with his mouth, his hands rubbing up and down my back. "Ed-Edward," I stuttered, trying to pull away. He obliged and sighed, letting go completely and walking over to the bed.

"Edward, I-I'm not sure I can!" I burst, and paced the room. I knew what he was trying to do, but because of his leaving in only a few hours, I couldn't have sex with him. It just felt..wrong. And thinking we've truly only known each other a few weeks.  
"Why? Why, Bella, can't you sleep with me? We've never passed second base and I just wish we could, before I move away for god knows how long. Don't you understand how I feel? And for the horny monster inside me, I havn't fucked anyone for two weeks, and it's starting to _grow_ on me!.."He roared, bashing his head against the headboard of my bed.

"Bella-" he said, softly this time. "I love you. Don't you love me?"  
"Of course I love you, it's just, if I have sex with you, and you never return..what do you think that will _do _to me?"  
"Bella-" he repeated, getting up from the bed and he grabbed my wrist softly. The love overpowered the lust in his beautiful, emerald green eyes that bored into my boring, chocolate ones. I nodded slowly, swallowing hard.  
"I _promise, _I will come back for you. I won't disappear out of your life, _I promise!"  
_I kissed him and said, "Promise?"  
"Promise."

*******

**Knock, knock, knock!**

"Can you get that?" Edward mumbled groggily.

I giggled, my throat hoarse from our _experience_. "No, I'm naked, remember?"

He chuckled. "So am I."

**Knock, knock, knock!**

"Go away!" Edward and I yelled simultaneously.

**Knock, bang, thud!**

"What the FUCK Em, why did you have to break Bella's door of it's hinges?" Edward yelled, sitting up in the bed. Emmett and Jasper smirked as they entered the room. "C'mon brah! You and Jazz have to leave!"

"Fuck!"  
"Noo!" Edward and I said at the same time.

"Bells baby, get my boxers from your side of the bed." I reached over, careful to make sure I wasn't exposed to the other boys standing at the doorway, and grabbed his boxers, chucking them at him. He put them on under the sheets, getting up and dressing himself. I had no patience to dress myself, so I grabbed the sheet and wrapped it carefully around my body and walked out into the living room where Jasper and Edward were now standing at the door with their luggage on a luggage-cart.

Edward and Jasper hugged their parents quickly and mumbled, "See you later." Jasper man-hugged Emmett and kissed Leah's cheek, congratulating them once again. He walked over to Rose and gave her a brotherly hug. "Till next time, huh?"  
"Yeah, see ya Jasper."

He stopped at Alice and they smiled sadly at each other, and then embraced each other in a friendly, tight hug. I smiled and Jasper pulled away to come over to me. "Keep in touch, Bells. I'll call ya when I can, huh?"  
"You do that," I laughed and hugged him really tight, like he was going to disappear into thin air. He let go and headed for the door, just as Edward was finishing going around the whole group.

He stopped at me again, and kissed me tenderly on the lips. "I will never, ever forget tonight. I love you Isabella Swan," and he hugged me tight against his body, kissing my hair. I took a whiff of his scent, reveling in the magic of it. He smelt like..like smoke and..peppermint. Earth and spring. He smelt sweet, like the summer's air. I let a lungful of air out and said, "I love you too, Edward Cullen."

And they disappeared down the corridor. _I hope in the future..._

* * *

**I hope I didn't rush into this too much. But I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless.**

**Could you all please nominate me here, http: (slash slash) forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net (slash) topic (slash) 66481 (slash) 20624122 (slash) 1 (slash) (type it), and if you could, could you please nominate me for Surrender. I would like it very much if I made it to the finale poll. **

**Review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	17. Family

**Secret Life: College**

**Chapter **_Seventeen, Family_

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View**

* * *

I sighed and ran a hand down my face, staring at the people standing in the living room, staring at the closed door. I took a deep breath and let it out, turning to Emmett. I whispered, "Help me. Please.." I pleaded and headed towards my bedroom door, which he busted down. He followed without a single word, and we both stopped at the mess of my door at the foot of my bed. I began to pick up pieces of wood, with a twang of guilt flowing throughout my body.

How could I sleep with Edward, knowing he'd be leaving not long after? To be honest, I couldn't answer my own question. With the major feelings I had for him, I guess that it felt right. And not only that, but...fuck. I don't know at all. I guess I'm just a stupid teenage girl with sexual frustration. Maybe. But now he's gone, and I have a feeling that he isn't coming back.

* * *

**Emmett's Point Of View**

* * *

Bella and I began picking up the pieces of wood that broke off from the door when I burst into the room in silence, until she started to stare off into space with sparkling eyes. I slowly bent down and picked up the remains of the door and placed it on her bed, watching her every move. I walked over to her and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but she jumped from the touch. Seeing her like this made me think that leaving her was going to be painful for her. All of us leaving her within a short amount of time, and only knowing her for a short amount of time.

I loved Bella like a sister, despite the hot, make-out session we had a few weeks ago. Yes, we got along just fine. Yes, I loved her, but not as much as Edward. Yes, I hate to leave but Yes, I love my family enough to agree with them that we need to change our lifestyle.

_I handed Jasper the small bag of drugs and gulped down a hand full of the shit. I slurred my words, bumping into the wall as I walked into the small house we owned for a cabin near College. "Ah..fa-fuck mannn. Eddie-boy could youuuuu.." I stared at him with as much seriousness as I could manage, ending the word with a question. "-come here?"  
He shook his head quickly, Jasper's cowboy hat falling off his head. "Noo man you're harshing my melloww-" he dragged the word out for 15 seconds until Jasper smacked him in the face._

_Edward clutched his face and roared with laughter. "Fark man do it again!"  
Jasper balled his right hand into a fist and punched Edward right in the nose, causing me to laugh and stop what I was doing. I moved my arm to place the bottle on the table and dropped it. Shrugging, I watched as blood began to drip from Edward's nose._

_"Ahh," he groaned and wiped his face, the blood now on his hand. He laughed and smacked Jasper on the back of the head. "That's what I'm talkin' 'bout man!" He yelled, sniffling._

_Jasper took a swipe of pot and groaned, smoke pouring from his nose and mouth as he let out a breath. "Fuck me dog..it's hot.." Jasper groaned and ran a hand through his hair. I nodded my head in agreement and collapsed on the floor, allowing blackness to cloud my vision._

And every day I live with the same, damned feeling that I'll die dramatically from doin' drugs. Fuck man!

"Is everything all right Emmett?" Bella asked, staring at me with a concerned expressions. I hadn't realised that I'd said that out loud.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I hoped to god that she believed me, but by the look on her face, she didn't believe me at all.

I sighed and ran my hand down my face, much like Bella had done only minutes ago. Truth is, with the way things are goin' down with my brothers and my fiancee', I just wanted to settle down. You know, I mean I'm a young kid, and I may destroy my fucking life with all of this but for so long I've wanted a child and never got one. I remember the days Edward and Jasper spoke about their fucked up one-night-stands just last year.

_"Emmett!" Edward yelled from the phone with a shaky voice. I frowned and walked out of my room and into the kitchen where he was sitting on a stool, his head in his hands, shaking. I lifted my hand and pat his back in a brotherly gesture. "You a'iite man?"  
He shook his hand and stood up, pointing to the phone and an opened envelope on the table. I frowned and he growled, his voice raising to a shout. "I'm a fucking father! What the fuck is up with that?"  
"I'm sorry, what?" My eyes bulged._

_"You heard me man..read the fuckin' piece of shit. I'm out of here," he slammed his fist on the table and with one last look at the letter and phone, he exited the room, slamming the door behind him. The door frame and wall shook slightly due to the impact. I cringed and picked up the letter, holding it out and straightening it because of Edward scrunching it up._

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**I know we havn't spoken a while, due to the lack of contact and how you spend  
**__**your days in bed, wasting your life away. But all those months ago when we spent  
**__**the night together, may have been one of the best nights in my life. Despite  
**__**the fact that you left me broken hearted, you gave me the best gift I could've asked for.  
**__**You gave me a son. His name is Chris.**_

_**I know that, you must think this is some insane way of telling you, but it was the best  
**__**way. It was pretty much the only way. And all this time I've been thinking what an  
**__**idiot I was to give in to you, but our son is gorgeous. He has you bronze hair, and green  
**__**eyes that sparkle in the light. And a dazzling smile that no one can miss.**_

_**Again I'm sorry for telling you this way, but I knew that if I told you in person, you'd either  
**__**try to take the baby away or we'd end up in a fight. And you and I both know that that  
**__**isn't what we want to happen. He's only a year old, and he already knows about you.  
**__**I won't let my son grow up not knowing who his father is, because heck, he may  
**__**want to visit you when he's older. I don't want us to be enemies forever Edward, I just  
**__**want us to be friends.**_

_**Love from, Tanya.**_

_I rubbed my temples and stared at the phone, which in fact had caller ID on it, and written on the phone with bold letters was her name. Tanya._

**_***_**

_I walked past Jasper and his new girlfriend, Alecia, who were argueing like they do every other day. It's always about something stupid like him eyeing a girls ass, instead of hers, or focusing on football and not her. Or even declining sex with her every night, like she claims to be obsessed with. But this time, it seemed to be something different because Alecia was crying. With every argument they had, she would never allow a single tear to even show in her eyes. She was an extremely strong woman with strong motives, and she was apparently the dominant one in the bedroom._

_Let me tell you, that is hot! Anyway, by the look on Jasper's face, he was angry as fuck. So I decided not to interferre. Well, that was until the argument gradually rose from yelling, to screaming. It was hard to ignore._

_"What the FUCK Jasper, why did you have to do this to me? To us? You wrecked our fucking relationship!"  
"I'm not the whore who's asking for sex every fucking night, am I Alecia? Or do you want me to remind you.." I turned around and saw them facing each other, Jasper narrowing his eyes at her._

_"Excuse me for not wearing a condom," Alecia mocked Jasper's deep, throaty voice and finished with a snotty laugh. "Fuck you!"  
"Oh here we go again...bitch get a hold of yourself! Get a fuckin' abortion, I ain't havin' a kid to you!"  
She smirked. "Because he or she would be ugly? Get a grip Jasper, it's your fault in the long run.." she made a move to turn but Jasper caught her wrist._

_"My fault? You fucking seduced me with your huge ass!" Burn._

_"I was frustrated! Sex calms me down!"  
Jasper laughed. "Well you want me to bend you over right now then? You've fucking lost your mind Alecia, get rid of the baby."  
"I'm keeping it."  
He choked on air, coughing. "Excuse me?"  
Another tear slid down her already red, puffy cheeks. "I said I want to keep the child. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pack." And she disappeared into their bedroom to pack her stuff away._

_I watched as Jasper walked in and collapsed on the couch, breathing heavily, his nostrils flaring, his eyes hard. "Fuck man..fuck life!"_

_9 months later, Jasper found out Alecia was involved in a motorcycle colliding car accident when she was in labor, and lost the baby. Jasper, of course, felt terrible and arrived at her funeral only to get death glares by her family and friends._

"Emmett!" Bella slapped me across the face, her eyes wide with shock and concern.  
"Huh?" I snapped back into reality and stared over at her door frame, and back to Bella. She was now looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Walk with me.." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the outside, ignoring the funny looks from the others.

Once we reached the park outside, I pulled her down to the bench and took a deep breath. "Bella.." I honestly couldn't find the right words, so I decided to start with what I was thinking about for the past few minutes. "Did Jasper and Edward ever tell you they had a child?"  
She closed her eyes and seemed to be thinking about something, and replied in a whisper. "No."

"Well then let me tell you. It's the least I could do," I laughed without humor. "Edward had a one night stand with a girl called Tanya who fell pregnant, and he didn't know. A year later, she wrote him a letter and called him that very same day he got the letter, and found out he had a son. He didn't like the idea, but sent her a cheque of $300 for the baby anyway, but avoided contact for the past year or so. So he's about two now.." I trailed off, feeling a twang of sadness wash over me.

"Then there's Jasper.." Bella whispered.  
"Yeah, his girlfriend was one of those sex addicts. Alecia and Jasper always had arguments, practically everyday. But after 3 months, she fell pregnant with his child. They had a huge fight, and I feel bad to witness it behind me, although they really ignored me the whole time. Alecia moved out and nine months later, Jasper received a call that she was involved in a car accident, and lost her own life, including their childs'. Jasper went to the funeral, but was neglected and rejected by everyone there, so he left. He's felt guilty about it for the past two or three years, he was pretty young, and very much a dickhead to make his girlfriend fall pregnant when she was only about fourteen or fifteen."

Bella's face softened and her eyes watered. "That's so sad.." she murmured under her breath, and I almost couldn't hear her.  
"But that's not what I brought you here to tell you.." I took another deep breath through my nose and out my mouth. Bella kept her mouth shut and studied my face as I got ready for what I was about to say.

"I want to settle down.." I started, and added quickly in a softer voice. "I mean..I'm engaged..and Leah gives me this feeling every time I see her. My heart skips a beat. I really want to have a family with her..a child of my own. The times I found out about Jasper and Edward's kids, I did feel jealous, despite how old I was. Ever since I was young, I've wanted a family of my own, and I've come to a decision that I'm ready to have a child with Leah...that is, if she's ready too."  
Bella hugged me close and said, "I understand Emmett.."

I pulled away and smiled at her. "I mean..you really don't want to be old when you have a child. I've had the same feelings since I was twelve, so I understand your point. And you and Leah love each other..so, I guess I'll be fine without you." My face fell, and I felt hurt. Obviously I showed this on my facial expression, and she quickly added, "-I love you all, and if you really love someone, you have to let them go. We'll write, and you and Leah want to spend a life together. I totally understand that. Just letting you know I'll be here for you both. For you all.." My grin returned and I picked her up in a tight, brotherly hug. "Thank you so much Bella.." I just hope she understood Edward for having a child..

* * *

**Oh my god this took me forever, I had a slight writers block.**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the long awaited chapter. Sorry for the wait, I had a bowling tournament away from town.**

**Please review!**

**Review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	18. Surprises and Celebrations

**Secret Life: College**

**Chapter **_Eighteen, Surprises and Celebrations (Bella)_

* * *

It's been seven weeks since they left, six weeks since the last time I saw Emmett and Leah. Honestly, I'm upset that they're gone, but in a way I'm glad...the pain is a reminder that they'll move on and live happy lives. Hopefully. I've seen them on the news, interviews for Dr Carlisle Cullen and his large donation to their local hospital for a recent illness outbreak among Paris, and his donation to the Boarding School the boys and Leah go to, but other than that, I haven't heard from them like they promised.

Sometimes I feel alone, and Rosalie and Alice offered to move in with me, but I declined. There was no reason to sell their apartment to come live with me, just because I'm alone. I spend most of my days with Rosalie, Alice and Jacob, but other days I eat ice-cream and watch movies alone. We have winter break for a month since yesterday, and already it's starting to grow on my nerves. Not only that, but I've had a craving for cookies and apple juice, but I have a growing suspicion on what it might mean.

I mean, not every female has the common symptoms like morning sickness, but the cravings and the weeks late from my period kind of makes me..anxious. So here I am, at the hospital with Alice holding my hand, while the doctor observes what's inside of me. I keep my eyes closed, fighting the bile rising in my throat. I mean, I've wanted a child since I was a child myself, but the thought of being pregnant right now made me feel sick.

"It'll be alright Bella, calm down and open your eyes," Alice whispered too low for the Doc to hear, but he chuckled softly anyway.  
"Congratulations Isabella Swan, you're pregnant." The Doctor announced, and I opened my eyes to stare at the monitor, and saw a tiny little blur that looked like a rabbit. A single tear slid down my cheek, and the Doctor whispered, "I'll leave you girls alone." And he exited the room.

Alice gently wiped the tear from my cheek with her thumb and wiped hair from my face. "What about Edward?" I cried.  
Alice mumbled, "Over time, that's for you to decide. If he ever comes back.." she let the rest of the sentence to hang in the air.

Once we were back at my apartment, Rosalie had been shopping for babies clothes and a cot, and all of the necessities, because she was positive that I was pregnant even before I found out.

I smiled at the small cot that was set up in Leah's old room, while Alice and I began looking through the little baby booties and full-pieces, when there was a knock at the door. Alice frowned and I followed her out to the living room, and she answered the door. Standing at the door, was a small girl, short with an hourglass figure with short brown hair, huge green eyes and a wide grin on her face. She was moving her head side to side in a dance-move state, while giggling.

Alice squealed and hugged the small girl, yelling, "Oh my god! I didn't think you were coming!"  
The girl squealed back, much like Alice's high-pitched tone, she said, "Hiiiiiiiii! I'm staying down the hall!"  
"YAY!" Alice squeaked and let go of the girl, and she began skipping down the hallway, still moving her head in a dance-like fashion. Alice closed the door and laughed at my facial expression. My jaw was to the floor, and my eyes were bulged.  
"Sorry, that was my cousin, Katie. Cute, huh? She's seventeen, but she's adorable. I guess I have to go, I'm sorry Bella, but Jacob's visiting later, and you still have Rosalie, so I'll speak to you later!" Alice hugged me tight, careful of my belly, and left the room, skipping.

I shook my head and turned toward the spare room when there was another knock at the door. I sighed and turned towards the door again, opening it. There stood a woman, with long brown, straight hair and a half-frail face, wide blue eyes, painted lips, and a slender figure. Next to the woman was a teenage girl that looked around fifteen, with long, blond, curly hair, much like Rosalie's. She wasn't as tall as Rosalie or the woman next to her, but she had large, blue eyes, and pink, painted lips. She had a slender figure, and a generous smile. She stuck out her hand. "Hello, you must be Bella. I'm Lucy Hale, Rosalie's younger sister."

My eyes widened and I took her hand, shaking it softly. Then the woman spoke with a strong, independant voice.  
"Hello dear, I'm Rosalie's mother, Elizabeth. It's very nice to meet you."  
"Hello," I said softly. "Would you like to come in? Rosalie's just inside making the finishing touches to the cot."  
Elizabeth frowned, and slowly stepped through the door. "Cot? You mean a baby's cot? My daughter isn't pregnant, is she?"  
I shook my head and smiled. "No ma'am, it's me."

She looked me up and down, and then smiled. "I must admit, you're way too young, but congratulations. How far?"  
"Seven weeks."  
"Aw, that's so cute. Do you know what it is?" Lucy giggled and touched my belly softly, looking up at my curiously.  
I shook my head and laughed, feeling much better than before. "No, not yet." I lead them to the couch and yelled, "Rosalie!"

Rosalie walked out of the spare room and almost jumped to the room at what she saw. Her eyes widened, her body stiffened, and she swallowed hard. "Mum? Is that you, Lucy?"  
"The one and only," she giggled and got up, running to Rosalie. Rose embraced her sister in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head, then lifted her own head to her mum. "I can't believe you're here."  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "After all this time, dear, I'd thought you'd forgotten about us. It was the only reasonable answer considering you left us."  
Rosalie hung her head when she let her sister go. "I'm sorry. But, if it makes you feel any better, I'm earning money and everything. College has done some great things to me, mum."

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh yeah, and what have you studied lately, girlie?"  
I sat down across from the family and smiled at them, subconsciously rubbing my belly gently. I pulled out my cell and dialled Renee's number. Even though I haven't spoken to my mother for a while, I decided now was the best time, and we would have a long, mother/daughter talk. So I stood up and excused myself from the room, while I heard Rosalie say, "Photography, and drama."

I walked into the spare room, staring at the new cot and few piles of clothes piled on top. I sighed and heard Renee answer the phone. _"Hello?"_  
"Hi mum, it's Bella."  
_"Hey sweetie, how have you been? We haven't spoken in a while."  
_"Yeah I know, I'm good. How are you and Phil?"  
_"We're good honey. Now, I know you rung me for a reason. You never really ring me unless there's trouble. What happened?"  
_I sighed. My mother was always so perceptive, even more so than me. "I have some news, mum. But I really did want to talk to you nonetheless, you're my mum." I laughed without humor.

_"That's great sweetie. Tell me what your news is, has something happened to Charlie?"  
_Well, maybe not _that_ perceptive. "No, it's just..hard to explain."  
_"You can tell me."  
_"I'm pregnant, mum."  
There was a silence on the other end of the phone for a moment, but then she said, _"Who's the father?"_

"Edward Cullen. He um..left the night I fell pregnant. To live in France."  
_"Why?"  
_"Well, he needed to change his lifestyle. I'm not going into details, but I want to keep the baby. He might come back."  
_"Honey, has he kept contact with you over the time he's been gone?"  
_"Not yet, no." I didn't like where this was going.  
_"Then I'm sorry to say, he might not come back darling."  
_"I know." But I sadly wished..I hope in the future....

*******

* * *

**The Club, Birthday Celebration (April)**

* * *

Tonight is Alice's cousin, Katie's 18th birthday, and we're going out to celebrate. Jacob offered to bring her to the club, so we agreed. Rosalie, Alice, Katie and I will meet Jacob there. But tonight isn't going to be a big night, especially for me. I'll be just sitting on the sidelines at the bar, while the others dance and have fun. This would have to be one of the disadvantages when you're pregnant. You really can't have much fun. Especially when you're 3 months pregnant.

I took a sip of coke, considering I'll be the one driving the rest of us home tonight, and laughed at what I saw. Katie was moving her head side-to-side while clicking her fingers and dancing to the music. I recognised the song to be Co-Star by Jason Derulo and smiled at the girls grinding against each other, and complete strangers. Alice was laughing and dancing with Rosalie, while Katie looked to be dancing with Jacob.

I turned around and saw a man named Travis handling the bar, and laughed. Jacob was dancing with Alice's cousin. How perfect. I ordered another coke and leaned in my chair, and that's when I felt it. I felt a small kick toward my hip area, and frowned. Placing a hand on my belly, I felt for anything, and a few seconds later, I was kicked in the hand by the small child growing inside me. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.

Katie and Jacob walked back towards me, and Jacob took over the bar once again. I started singing softly with the lyrics that were playing throughout the club.

_Half bright lights,  
P-Peroxy foreign cars,  
You can live the high life,  
People stare like you're a star,  
Popping bottles all night, you got it,  
Whatever you need girl you got it ,  
As long as you and me girl, you got it,  
You got it_

_You got the part, be my co-star,  
I'm loving who you are, be my co-star  
The flyer startin to see, now be my celebrity,  
Shorty you can go far, if you be my co-star,  
If you be my co-star_

I inclined my head to see Katie giggling at something Jacob said, who was wiping down a glass with a huge grin on his face, shaking his head. "Are you tired?" She asked, which caused Jacob to look up and furrow his eyebrows.  
"No, why?"  
She twirled her hair in her index and thumb, and said, "'Cause you've been running through my mind all night."  
He laughed, happily and freely, and leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips. I rolled my eyes and sighed, relaxing in my chair and reveling in the music.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**I know it must seem kind of rushed, but I needed to write this as quickly as possible. This Sequel will be finished in the next one or two chapters, and then I finish the 'series' with the third and final story, 'Future Dilemma: College'.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	19. Kids, Parties and Sex Addicts

**Secret Life: College**

**Chapter **_Nineteen, Kids, Parties and Sex Addicts (Edward)_

* * *

I rolled my eyes and pointed to Leah's bulging belly, while Emmett began stuffing his face with hot dogs. Today is 8th November, and we're going to a party. Well, Leah isn't. She, and her new best friend which so happens to be my ex Tanya, are going shopping, while us boys go to the party near the Eiffel Tower. Okay, so here's the story. Four months ago, Emmett managed to get Leah pregnant, and they couldn't be happier. They got married one month after conceiving their child, and are living with us in the huge mansion Carlisle bought.

Tanya happened to be living in Paris at the time, and rung my father up, and of course, it lead to me. I apparently had to pay the girl some money for our child, although I didn't really want to, nor did I have any feelings for Tanya anymore, or know my own son. So last month, Esme invited Tanya and Chris to move in the spare bedroom on the second floor, and became best friends with Leah. Jasper and I are lone-boys, and go out to parties every night, get drunk, fuck girls, or get high. So pretty much, since my ex-girlfriend Bella, I haven't kept my word. I'm still the fucked up asshole she knew me as, but thing is, I'm _worse_.

Last night, Jasper and I so happened to share some bitch called, Vanessa, and let me tell you, she was a dog. I would've rather fucked trash, and that's the truth. Jasper doesn't seem to mind that he and I are alone, in fact, we're closer than ever, and would divide anything if we really wanted to. But no, neither of us are gay. Thank fucking god.

And about my son. Chris is about two years old, and it's rather disconcerting when he calls me 'Daddy'. Yes, he would much rather be with his mother than me, and trust me, that's a preferred option. But every day, Tanya goes out and I have to look after him, because he's not old enough to go to Kindergarten. I feed him, diaper him, put him to sleep, play with him, and everything a father should do with their kid, but when it comes to night, I give him to Tanya and go out with Jazz.

Carlisle and Esme are happy that I'm taking responsibility for my child, although I really don't want to, considering Tanya kept him out of my life for the past two years. They help me during the day, while they also expect me to take care of my younger sister, Carlie. I mean, what the fuck, I'm not stupid! Carlie's about 15 months old now, so she's easy enough to handle. God, take me away when Leah gives birth to her child! Every day it's cry after cry, whine after whine, voice after noise, and it's fucking giving me headaches!

But despite that fact, I love my sister, and I love my son and family, and wish all the best. But that doesn't change how I am. Nothing will. Maybe..

Tanya is..different than the rest of the girls I've been with. She's strong, even stronger than Alecia, Jasper's ex-girlfriend who passed away with his child two years ago, and would never let anyone stand in her way. She has strong motives, and a very open mind. She can be hyper and happy like Alice back in Forks, but she can be a bitch when she wants to be. She's very responsible, and works at Starbucks on her ass for money. She has short, straight brown hair with a full fringe across her forehead, and golden eyes with long eyelashes. High cheekbones, and a permanent blush on her cheeks. Always glossed lips, and perfect, round shaped eyebrows, a small nose and a slender figure.

Chris is more like me, though he has his mother's personality and height. He has my green eyes and bronze hair, with pale skin and a round, heart-shaped face. He's about the height of my knee, and I stand around 6'1 feet tall. He's very energetic, and constantly asks me for a damn bed-time story. So I have to make-up shit becaus Tanya forgot her childrens books when she left America! And guess what? She's too much of a fucking lazy ass bitch to go down to the mall and buy some, she left me for that. But, I've been busy.

Carlie, is adorable. I mean, she still has my eyes, Jasper's locks, and Emmett's dimples. She has around 2 teeth, and calls me, 'Ebbie', because she can't pronounce, 'Eddie', or 'Edward'. Though it's not as funny as the nicknames she thought of for Jasper, Tanya, Chris, Leah and Emmett.

Tanya is 'Tinny.'  
Jasper is 'Daspah.'  
Emmett is 'Memmah.'  
Chris is 'Diss.'  
And Leah is 'Reah.'

Whereas, Chris can at least pronounce our names a bit properly. Carlie is pretty short for her age, and is only halfway to my knee, and runs around a lot, which of course tells me I have to chase her. Carlie's the kind of girl who loves playing hide 'n and seek, and peek-a-boo. Yes, it's cute. But yes, it get fucking annoying after a while.

Right now, Jasper and I were debating whether to stay out tonight, or actually come home and sleep. Honestly, I havn't slept in the past eight days. I'm not an idiot, I know it's unhealthy, but I think only real drugs could make me pass out, and it would be for a very, very long time. Leah was getting ready to leave with the girls, and Emmett was still eating, so I decided to turn on the T.V. Carlisle mentioned something about a new interview he had the other day airing tonight.

I grabbed the remote from beside the kitchen sink and switched on the T.V, lifting a hand to my right temple to rest my head, because I must admit, I was bored as shit waiting for everyone else. I had already finishing getting ready, with a singlet and jeans, simple. We had American T.V built in, and that cost a hell of a lot of money, but Carlisle insisted, with the kids growing up here anyway.I watched as the News Woman, Candace, began talking.

"A young woman at the age of 20 just gave birth to a beautiful girl in Seattle Emergency Hospital just a few hours ago, after the mother was convined the baby had stopped breathing. But thanks to the brilliant doctors and nurses, the baby and her mother, Isabella Swan, had survived the birth and we congratulate the happy family. After the break, we will turn over to Brad for the news report, live, in Seattle Grand Hospital. Stay in tuned."

In the corner of the screen, was a picture of a woman with long brown hair, clear tubes up her nose, staring at a little baby in her arms, with her eyes closed and wrapped in a small cloth. I smiled, the baby was beautiful, but it certainly wasn't the Bella I dated all those months ago. I may have had one-night stands in the past, but I knew for sure that I didn't get her pregnant, I wore a fucking condom.

The news turned to a break and music began playing with random pictures showing. Jason Derulo's In My Head. I laughed and sang to the chorus, kinky song, huh?

_In My Head, I See You All Over Me  
__In My Head, You Fufill My Fantasy  
__In My Head, You'll Be Screaming Ohh_

"Was that Bella?" Emmett asked with his mouth full of food. I rolled my eyes again and shook my head.  
"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.  
"Whatever," he mumbled and went back to stuffing his face. Well, he hasn't eaten since yesterday, so go figure.  
I turned off the T.V and got up, when Carlisle and Esme began walking towards me with Chris and Carlie.

"Fuck," I mumbled under my breath, too low for my son and sister to hear, though my parents heard and Carlisle sent me a warning look that read, 'Watch your language'. "Daddy!" I knelt on the ground and opened my arms, allowing Chris to run and hug me. "Hey buddy, are you going to be good for Grandma and Grandpa tonight?" I smiled at my parents and Esme smiled back.  
"Yes, daddy."

I ruffled his hair and stood up. "Good boy. Now, where's my little sister?" I laughed and she squealed, causing all of us to widen our eyes and block our ears. "Ma', Pops, teach your damn child to lower her voice. Shit!" Jasper yelled when he descended the stairs to stand in front of me. Carlie ran into my arms and I picked her up, swinging her around. "Hey babe!" I yelled and then placed her carefully on her feet, who was still in a fit of giggles.

I walked over to Emmett and took the last hot dog on his plate and threw it in the trash. "Let's go dumb ass, we've got a party to attend to." Jasper and Emmett followed me out the door, with Tanya and Leah on their heels. The moon shone brightly against Carlisle's Mercedes, sending a bright glow towards my direction. Fuck the world, let's get drunk tonight!

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it didn't take me very long to write.**

**Get into Edward's new brain a little bit, huh? -nudges you playfully and smiles- Yeah, that's what you thought!**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	20. Birth

**Secret Life: College**

**Chapter **_Twenty, Birth_

* * *

**Third Person**

* * *

Doctors rushing 'round, while the young, brown-haired woman lay on the white, hospital bed. A sheet draped over her legs, a hospital gown over her shoulders, the glare of the room shining in her eyes. Her heart pounding a million times a minute, while panic washed over her. Her child needed to be saved, even if she'd have to lose her breath to save it's life. A warm, russet coloured hand caressed her cheek softly, wiping the dabs of sweat pouring from her pale face.

Her eyes were alert, her hair smudged against her forehead. The Doctors were dressed in blue and white, filling the room with an unbearable glow, while nurses collected their instruments and rushed around the room, continuously speaking. She couldn't hear a single sound, nor make one herself. She couldn't move, except squeeze the hand that held hers tight in his for appreciation and hope. She was scared.

As the Doctors and Nurses prepared the utensils and monitors, Bella slowly inclined her head to the right where a kind face came into view, a small but sad smile placed on their lips. Her best friend, the one that held her close during the 9 months of change, physically and mentally. Jake. She smiled, when really the corners of her mouth tilted vertically in the slightest, which caused Jake to caress her cheek again. "Please..don't leave," she said in a whisper, all in one breath. It was all she could manage right now.

_Beep, beep, beep!_

The Doctor bent at the foot of the bed, ducking his head under the sheet. A few moments later, he yelled over the group of nurses that were speaking behind him; his voice urgent and filled with panic, but it flowed with calm.  
"We need to get the baby out as soon as possible! The cord's wrapped around the neck!" But Bella couldn't hear a word they said, because all she could hear was the pounding beat of her heart in her ears, the blood consistently rushing to her face. The Doctor ducked underneath her bent legs, as nurses and doctors began handing him tools, whilst a nurse helped him with the delivery.

She spoke loud and clear over the buzzing sound of the voices, the beeping of the monitor. And this time, Bella could hear her.  
"Now honey, I need you to do something for me. I need you to push, can you do that?" Bella nodded her head quickly, and gripped the side of the hospital bed with her left hand; her fingers turning white. Her other hand increased it's grip on Jake's, all the while he whispered softly in her ear. "You can do it sweetie, don't be afraid.."

Bella squeezed his hand tight and screamed at the top of her lungs as she began to push, blood rushing to her neck and shoulders now. She felt hot and exhausted already, after the few hours of labor she had had to put up with. Jake closed his eyes and held onto her hand with as much strength and care as he could manage, while breathing in an out slowly. The echoes of her screams beginning to buzz through his ears and create a vibrating sensation throughout his head.

The Doctors and Nurses continued to work on bringing the baby out safely, Bella and Jacob keeping in close connection through their hands, their minds, and their souls. Sweat was pouring in droplets down her face, her hair sticking to every part of her neck, cheeks and shoulders. Her spine ached, her throat was scratchy, and she was utterly exhausted.

And then all was quiet.

The quiet sound of the babies' cry rang through the room, as the Doctor's head popped out from under the sheet, holding a delicate little baby in his hands. Jacob looked over and smiled at the nurse wrapping the baby softly in a blanket, and then he turned back to Bella. She was breathing hard, tears streaming down her face. Jake allowed one of his own tears to slide down his cheek, and he wiped Bella's forehead and kissed her cheek. The Nurse smiled and said, "It's a girl."

Bella smiled and closed her eyes as the nurse walked over and handed her the baby. Bella tried lifting her arms, but they were weak and sore. Jacob let go of her hand, and helped her wrap her arms around the baby girl, and hold her gently, but closely to her chest. "Congratulations, Bella." He whispered, and softly ran a hand over the babies pre-grown hair on it's small head.

*******

Jake pulled the mask off his face with one hand, while the other un-buttoned the blue gown he was to wear in the room. He walked out into the waiting room, trying carefully to keep a straight face. Everyone in the room rose to their feet as Jacob immediately came into view. Rosalie, Renee, Alice, Charlie, and even Bella's cousins. Stevie-Rae, Carmen, Elaezar, Kate, and Justin. Jacob straightened his posture, his sneakers skidding to a halt on the tiles. His hands swinging by his side freely.

He let out a breath and then grinned, his white teeth glowing against his russet skin. "It's a girl!" He yelled and threw his hands in the air. Everyone instantly rushed to his side and gave him a hug, although he didn't know why. He wasn't the father, but his question was short-lived as Charlie and Renee cut the noise erupting around him. "Thank you, Jake, for staying with her. We do highly appreciate it, considering you were the one to bring her here. We know you're not the father, but you're the best friend she could've ever asked for, and I know she appreciates it immensely."

"How is she?" Renee then continued, her brows furrowing with a hint of a smile on her face.  
"She's fine. Just..fine." Jacob smiled and laughed happily. Charlie yawned, and stretched his hands in the air.

"I suppose I should go, but I need to see my daughter and granddaughter. Renee, would you like to come with me?"  
She nodded her head and said, "Of course. Jake, how long has she been holding her?"  
"Few minutes."  
She smiled. "Good, then we have enough time. Kids, I think you all better go back to the College grounds, I'm sure the Principle or whatever would be wondering where you are. You can visit them tomorrow, Bella needs her rest. And Jacob, thank you again. We really appreciate it."

He pinched the bridge of his nose slightly and ran a hand through his hair, yawning also. "You're welcome. Tell Bella I said goodnight."

"We will," Renee and Charlie replied simultaneously as Jacob followed the others out the large, glass doors that entered the Emergency room, and towards the back street. Charlie and Renee walked into Bella's room and smiled at the sight. Bella was holding her baby in her arms, tubs taped to her arms and up her nose, connecting to all sorts of monitors. Her hair was wet, and she was wearing a white and blue polka-dot gown, a baby blue sheet draped over her legs.

"Oh honey," Renee gushed and ran to the hospital bed, smiling lovingly at her daughter. Then she looked down, and admired the baby in her arms. She had long, blond eyelashes, white against her already pale skin, with a tuff of brown hair on her head. Her eyes were closed, and she had a small, petite nose. Bella nodded to her mother, and she carefully picked up the bundle from Bella's arms and brought the baby close to her chest, cradling her in the crook of her arm.

Charlie sat close to the side of the bed, and next to Renee and began admiring his granddaughter. "She's beautiful," he murmured. Then he looked up at Bella, who looked tired. Her eyes were drooping, a small smile on her lips.  
"Have you thought of any names, yet?" Renee asked kindly, curiously clear in her voice. She had always wanted the best for her daughter, and she did admit that having a child at her age was a bad idea, but she said being a mother was the best thing that could've ever happened to her, and Bella understood completely now. She loved her child. As long as it was healthy, she wanted nothing else.

"I was thinking, Mia. It's a sweet name, yet it means so many different things."  
Renee smiled and kissed her granddaughters head. "Of course, that's perfect."  
"I love you mum..dad. Thank you for believing in me."  
This time it was Charlie's time to talk. "We always did, Bella."

*******

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View**

* * *

I hopped in the Taxi, carefully holding Mia to my chest. I spent three days in hospital, while the doctors tinkered with blood tests and scans to check if the baby and I both, were healthy enough to go home. "Where to?" The driver asked, and I answered with a quick, "42 on 5th avenue, it's located on a dirt road just around the old lake and waterfall." The driver nodded and typed it into his GPS, while I sat back and relaxed, stroking my babys' hair and humming to her softly.

After about Twenty minutes of silence and humming, the driver spoke up, looking through the rear-view mirror and smiling.  
"So," he turned back to the road. "-who's the lucky man?"  
I flinched, and held Mia closer to my body. Yes, I was over Edward who left me, but that didn't mean it still hurt a little bit. Yes, I loved him deep down, but I was stronger than I used to be. Otherwise I wouldn't of have been able to make it through the pregnancy. "He left," I said finally.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, my dear. I hope I didn't offend you."  
I shook my head quickly and closed my eyes. "No, not at all."

_Mia-Rose Swan, born November 8th, 22:47 PM. Weighs 7 pounds, 9 ounces. 47 cm long, head to toe. Brown hair. Large, emerald green eyes._

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. The song that I recommended you play, actually helped me write.**

**Thank you all for reading, and please, add me to Author Alert if you're eager to find out when I post the third and final story to the series Future Dilemma: After College..**

**Please review, it will make my day!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


End file.
